


First times

by Fausha



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bruce, Alpha Clint, Alpha Fury, Alpha Loki, Alpha Original Male Character, Alpha Steve, Alpha Thor, Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Natasha, Eventual Loki/Original Female Character because I can and she decided to be heard, F/M, First time writing an Alpha/Beta/Omega story, Free form Bruce, Free form Loki, Free form Omega, Free form Steve, Free form Thor, Free form Tony, Free form alpha, Free form clint, Good Loki, Hulk loves his lil princess, Omega Original Female Character, Omega Phil Coulson, Rape by not hulk, first heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausha/pseuds/Fausha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana Blossom Karev had believed for the longest of times that she was a Beta, but, after today, she realizes how wrong she is.<br/>Hopefully a Series of fluff and smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana gets kidnapped and Bruce comes to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am working on this at the moment, so check in often to see more bits, have a little brother and we share a room so writing this might be via mobile.  
> Info on Diana: 1/4 Russian 3/4 American, loves to drink tea, does yoga as well as several martial art styles, she prefers to wield a katana, since one of those styles involves it, she has good aim, her eyes, usually a normal green, change color to show her emotions, black for boredom, Purple for Excitement, Red for anger, Blue for depression/sad, Green for normal, Yellow for nervous/Anxiety, Pink for embarrassed and orange for fear. Her powers also are to give emotions and take away emotions, this is where she gets her code name Thavma, And her nickname Mood Ring. She loves to eat healthy and has a pet cat named Albert.  
> Now about Aleksandr.  
> His power is to use any weapon as if he has wielded it for years, he instantly knows every way to kill with the weapon, he is half russian half american. He also knows several martial arts and used to be an assassin then a gun-for-hire and now he is an avenger. He is an Alpha. This chapter contains rape. You are warned.  
> 

Diana sat staring out a window silently, today had been so different, but had started out so normal. Somehow she ended up captured; by some idiot Alphas that were their current enemy. What better way to piss off the Avengers than to grab the youngest out of them all.

Diana was also the best source to calm down the Hulk, She was an Empath, a powerful one, her ability was simple, she took and gave emotions freely, often sensing others, and that sense extended very far. How far Diana hadn't tested to the extreme, during the Chitauri attack, more precisely after it, she had taken on all the pain that the people involved in it felt, along with all the negative emotions, this had caused her to go into a small coma that lasted for about two weeks, much to the distress to her father, Aleksandr. When she woke, she found that her father had mated to Natasha, a fellow Beta. Natasha sadly couldn't have any pups, what with her past. But the red head treated Diana like her own, and they were in the process of adoption for children who have no family.

The door to Diana's cell opened and she glared at the man who walked in smirking, she breathed through her mouth so she didn't smell him, she was already in heat, and her disciplined mind was slipping as she sat there. He approached her grinning.

"It seemed like fate that some of our men found you. Our information on you was wrong apparently, you’re an Omega, this should be very entertaining to say the least." He jerked her chin up and buried his face into her neck breathing in her scent. Cinnamon and apples, Diana bit her lip as he gave a long lick. Suddenly Diana was face down on the bed. She gave a weak hiss kicking out. He grabbed her leg. "Why thank you, this will make it easier." He said. He tore her shorts off with ease exposing... Diana blushed at his laugh. "Hulk undies?" He said. Diana whimpered as she heard those rip as well. "I see you have an Alpha in mind already. Too bad he won't ever get the chance." Her head was yanked back harshly. "When they find you, you will be all mine. Every bit of you, when we are done, you will be begging for me to continue." He said. Diana glared at him her eyes red. She tried to force some fear into him.... her eyes widened when nothing happened.

"How?" She asked tears welling up. Her eyes went orange. The man laughed.

"Seems your heat blocks your abilities my dear," He suddenly thrusted in. A scream ripped from Diana. There was the sound of a roar....

 

* * *

 

**Earlier that day.**

* * *

 

Diana messed with the cover of the book Bruce was reading. Tracing the letters, A sigh escaped her. Loki, who sat on the floor nearby was also reading, his book was  _Dracula_. Diana had seen him reading _Twilight_ and quickly corrected it. Why did Tony have to give him that Sookie Stackhouse wannabe book anyways? Loki glanced up sensing a Stark moment in 3...2...1...

"Bruce." Right on time. Diana looked up at the book pouting, _How to find a perfect Omega mate,_ fitting. "Bruce!" She whined louder poking the book. Her head was in his lap. Normally the shy scientist would be uncomfortable with this but Diana was an exception. For everyone in fact, the black haired Beta could lay her head in anyone of the Avenger's lap and they wouldn't say a word, unless they needed to go do something of course, or they were Tony Stark, he loved making her blush and get embarrassed and annoyed. She was a true member of the group, and knew it too. The main three she did this with? Bruce, Alekandr and Natasha, everyone knew of her crush on the Scientist, all except for Bruce of course. The two got along wonderfully but of course Diana often wished for more than just a friendship. As far as she knew, she was in the friend zone, and was too scared to ask otherwise, she was scared he would say no, would push her away afterwards. She wouldn't be surprised if he did. He hated the idea of her approaching him when he was hulked out. The Alpha didn't want to hurt her in any way, and the fact her main job was to calm him down when needed put more stress on his shoulders. Diana poked it again whining some more. Bruce lowered the book slightly raising a brow.

"Yes?" He asked, she had been around Tony way too much.

"I'm Bored!" She said dramatically flinging her arms out. Bruce made sure she didn't hit their cups of tea.

"I can tell. Why don't you read a book, there's not much we can do. Tony, Steve and Thor are out patrolling the city, Clint is keeping an eye out for any blips, and Natasha and your Father are out shopping." He said. Diana crossed her arms pouting, her eyes a black color, also a sign she was bored.

"I bet you a favor that Clint isn't keeping an eye out." She said suddenly. Bruce raised a brow.

"Deal," He said. Diana sat up looking at the ceiling, pulled out her gun and shot several off. The section she shot gave way and Clint yelped hitting the floor with a loud _Thud_. Diana grinned.

"Told ya," She said. "Now, about that favor." She grinned mischievously.

"Oooh, is it a sexy favor?" Came a familiar voice causing both Diana and Bruce to blush deeply, and send Loki into a fit of laughter over the situation. Diana glared at Tony who was followed by Steve and Thor.

"Tony! That's not funny!" She said. Tony shrugged.

"You were the one that asked for a favor." He said.

"Yeah! I was gonna get him to do something fun with me!" Tony grinned even more.

"Like in the bedroom?" He said. Diana squeaked her face darkening in color.

"No!" She said her eyes now also pink. Bruce couldn't get any more redder. "I'm just bored!" She said. "No one is attacking so we are in a moment of peace and I've played all those video games, wiping the floors with previous high scores, some of them mine, read all the books you have and Mom and Daddy are shopping." She said. "I'm so bored!" She flopped back on the couch now sprawled across it, her head back in Bruce's lap. "I need something to do...Something!" Just then Thor came in with some pop tarts in his hand eating happily. Diana sat up. "That's it!" She said her eyes now a sparkling Purple.

"What, Mood Ring?" Tony asked confused by her change in emotion, sometime it was hard to tell if the little Beta was experiencing her actual emotions or feeding off someone.

"Thor~ you said once only the worthy can wield Mjölnir right?" 

"Right, Lady Diana." He said confused to where this was going.

"Let us try to prove you wrong!" She said giggling happily. Tony grinned.

"I'm game." He said. Loki closed his book.

"To embarrass my brother? Sure, why not." He said. Clint gave thumbs up still face planted into the metallic piece of the ceiling. Tony noticed.

"Hey! What did you do Clint!?" He asked. Clint looked up sharply his face red from the fall.

"Me? Diana shot the damn plate out from under me!" He said. Diana rolled her eyes pushing Clint off of the plate. She looked to Steve.

"You wanna try lifting Thor's hammer?" She asked as Thor moved the piece from in the middle of the floor.

"It's a good way to relax, sure." He said. Diana beamed and looked to Bruce. He sighed.

"Well, I hate making you sad so, why not." He said. Diana grinned happily. Thor finished then sat his hammer down on the edge of a table. It dented from the weight making Tony groan at another repair, for someone who had a lot of money, he griped when someone who was _not him_ broke his stuff.

"Alright~" Diana said happily. "Me first, since I came up with the idea and I'm a lady!" She said. The Alpha's rolled their eyes at that but didn't object. Diana gripped the handle of Mjölnir. "Alrightie~" She half hummed before wiggling her butt and heaving with all her strength, it didn't budge an inch. She pouted. "Aw..." She said. Tony chuckled.

"Here, let me try." He said. Diana moved out of the way and Tony began to pull....Nothing. He frowned before grinning and dashed off saying something about his suit. Clint shrugged and went over and tugged, Thor watched amused. Diana sat on the edge of the arm of the couch swinging her feet giggling, she wiped at her forehead, she didn't strain herself that much? Why was it so hot in here? Steve went next. Only Thor and Diana noticed that he was able to lift it a centimeter or two. Thor stopped smiling suddenly nervous. Loki went next as Tony returned.

"JARVIS, what is the temperature in the room?" Diana asked the AI.

"75 degrees Fahrenheit, Ms. Karev," He replied. Diana rolled her eyes at her last name.

"Could you lower it to 72 and please, just Diana."

"Right away, Ms. Diana," Diana threw her hands up in exasperation as Tony tried again to lift the hammer, now wearing part of his suit. Diana watched giggling when that didn't work. Loki sat beside her as Bruce decided to give it a try, Diana's giggle faded as she watched his forearms bulge at the effort of his tugs, his hands turned green slightly as he pulled. Tony frowned.

"Bruce." He said nervously. The others looked a bit nervous, all but Diana, who was sucking on her lower lip.

"I'm not hulking out, just asking for a bit of more strength." He said. Diana flushed biting her lip; she felt a gush of wetness in her pants and froze. Did she just...? Suddenly Bruce stopped. He scented the air. Diana gulped. The guys were Alphas, they could smell things she couldn't, like...Pee...And other things.

"What?" She asked weakly catching Loki's attention. He looked at her through slitted eyes, wondering what was wrong.

"I...Smell something...good..." Bruce said, taking a deep breath in."Like, very delectable..." He rumbled softly as he breathed in the scent. Diana inwardly relaxed, she hadn't wet herself. That meant...Diana's eyes flashed yellow then straight to orange. Tony scented the air as well and frowned.

"Smells like an Omega in heat." He said. "JARVIS Scan the area's for any Omega's." He said to the AI.

"Right away sir," The AI complied. Seconds later there was a ding. "There is one Omega female in the building, sir." Diana rose.

"If you guys would like, I can escort her away to an Omega sanctuary, she might have come in to escape from some pervs." She said her eyes yellow again.

"Good idea, Di." Steve said. "They won't attack you, that's for sure." He grinned. Diana nodded and hurried off. She quickly got into an elevator.

"JARVIS, Tony's floor real quick. I know Pepper keeps some supplies in there." She said. 

"Right away madam, shall I tell them you are the O-"

"No!" Diana said sharply. "I don't want them to know yet, please!" She suddenly gasped doubling over holding her stomach as a cramp hit.

"Right away Ms. Diana," The AI said, for a moment, Diana swore he sounded concerned.

 

* * *

 

Diana opened the cupboard in the bathroom looking for, something, anything! Something to hide her scent, She found some body spray to cover Omega scent and quickly sprayed herself down, she pulled out a pad and slipped it into her pants, this one was special, it could retain the scent of her Slick. She raced to the Elevator, a package of them in her arms.

"My guest floor please." She said. She didn't really live at the tower, she lived a block down, but she had a floor in case she needed it, it had a bathroom, bedroom, two spare rooms and living room but no kitchen, Tony's reason? 'I want to see your faces in the morning~' He was a jerk like that. She raced in grabbing clean shorts and then clean undies and pulled them on, she threw her dirty pair into the hamper. She then raced back to the elevator after hiding the package. She had a pad on thankfully. "First floor, I need to go home." She said.

"Are you sure you do not want me to tell them?" JARVIS asked again.

"Positive." Diana said.

"First floor it is Mam." The program said with what sounded like a sigh on the end. Tony must have made some upgrades to the AI. That was definitely a type of emotion. The door slid open and Diana hurried out the front door. She was half way to her place when a black van suddenly pulled up beside her; she jolted looking at it suddenly nervous, the side door opened.

"Mam? Where is Stark tower?" A man asked politely, looking and feeling Befuddled, he was an Alpha, Diana bit her lip, he wore a black shirt and jeans. Diana pointed back.

"I just came from there." She said. The man grinned.

"Really? Is it as awesome as they say?" He asked. Diana's eyes flickered from yellow to normal green, a tourist.

"Yeah, if you'll excuse me," She said. Suddenly he grabbed her and yanked her roughly into the van. She tried to scream but her mouth was quickly covered by a cloth...Then everything went black.

* * *

Tony frowned.

"The nearest Sanctuary isn't but half a block from here..." Tony said. "She should be back by now." Loki frowned before something hit him.

"JARVIS...? Do you know who the Omega was?" He asked it growing paler by the second.

"I do sir."

"Who?"

"She asked me not to say." The AI said.

"JARVIS I'm overriding that order." Tony said sharply. "Who was it?" Bruce began to pale as things started to click.

"Ms. Diana, Sir." The AI said softly, a tone of worry in his ‘voice.’ Everyone was up. Thor grabbed his hammer.

"We let her go out by herself!" Clint half shouted grabbing his bow from the corner of the room, he liked to have it on him, and it fell into the corner of the room when he fell. Loki walked swiftly to the elevator. Bruce beat him to the doors.

"Damn it, how could we have been so stupid!" Bruce said his eyes slowly turning green, he was angry at himself mostly. Diana had been thought to be a Beta; she had no scent of an Alpha or an Omega, in any way. She was a late bloomer, apparently, something having triggered this.

"We had no clue." Steve said. "I wouldn't have let her leave had I known." He looked ashamed at himself.

"Not your fault, Brother Rogers." Thor said. "We all were in the dark."

"JARVIS, First floor," Tony said stiffly as they piled in, the doors slid shut and they went down. Bruce tapped his foot impatiently. How could he have been so blind? This was Diana, the sweetest thing on the earth! They had had her safe in the tower and now, who knows what kind of Alpha would get his hands on her. He groaned holding his head suddenly. For a second he felt despair, as if Diana had reached out with her ability. "Bruce?" Tony said now nervous, small space with a possible code green didn't sound pleasant.

"'m alright," Bruce said. "Think Di is 'n trouble." The door slid open and they all but raced outside, before Tony left JARVIS spoke.

"Sir," 

"Yes?"

"Bring Ms. Diana back safely... And make them pay." Tony smirked. 

"Will do, damn that upgrade was a good idea."

* * *

Bruce scented the air finding the scent, he followed it quickly worry, fear and other emotions flooding him, he smelt fear, anxiety, he smelt pain. Diana was in pain! Someone had hurt her! He stopped suddenly frowning, the scent disappeared. He looked around furiously. She couldn't have just vanished.

"You lookin' for tha' lil' Omega Missy?" Bruce spun around, there a scruffy homeless man in the alley way behind him; he was under several blankets and papers. He nodded.

"Where did she go?" He asked.

"Bunch of thugs grabbed her, shoved her in a black van." Bruce's skin began to turn green at the man's words. "Dunno what they wanted with her, when she said she had just came from Stark tower they threw her in, drugged her too." Bruce gave a low growl. The man paled. "I-I woulda stopped dem but it all happened so fast!" He said now nervous, this was the hulk's alter ego he was talking to, and he was getting pissed fast.

"Which. Way." Bruce gritted out trying to stay calm. The others caught up. Tony was in the suit. In fact everyone was geared up. The man pointed shakily.

"U..Um...I...I do know that one of dem was a....An Alpha." He said. Bruce snapped a roar ripping from him, his clothing tore as he morphed right then and there; someone had taken his little princess! And they were planning to make her theirs.  The Hulk slammed his fists into the ground in anger before racing off in the direction the man pointed. The others looked at each other before following, Steve hung back. He looked to the man all decked out in his uniform.

"Thank you." He said. The man stared, rubbed his eyes then shot up and saluted.

"You’re Welcome Sir!" He said. Steve blinked then saluted back.

"Go to Stark Tower; tell the AI that Captain America requested you to get a good meal, a hot shower and a clean pair of clothing." He said sternly.

"Sir, Yes, Sir, Thank you, Sir!" The man said and hurried off. Captain America sighed, he hated seeing fellow soldier's homeless in the streets, Tony will be annoyed but that could wait, they had to get to Diana.

* * *

 

**Back to present**

* * *

 

Diana struggled under the man sobs escaping her. She didn't want this! It hurt so much; it felt as if he was tearing her apart! And she couldn't make it go away! She felt him tighten his grip on her hair as he licked her neck, skimming his teeth on it, Diana whimpered, a whimper that asked him to stop. He ignored it as he thrusted his cock deep into her. He found that spot that caused her to gush slick over his cock.Diana felt tears of shame fall as her body started to react slightly. 

"So tight, I'm your first, aren't I? I smell blood." He said snickering.

"S-Stop, Please!" He snarled and yanked on her hair causing her to cry out in pain.

"Quiet Omega bitch!" He snarled and Diana clamped her mouth shut on instinct. Damn it! She didn't want this Alpha! She wanted her Alpha! She wanted Bruce! He shuddered speeding up, going harder, Diana struggled even more knowing what was coming soon, she could feel his knot pressing against her entrance at every thrust, part of her wanted him to bury it in her, to pump her full of seed and pup her, stupid Omega instincts!. Suddenly her back was cold. There was a pain of him pulling out, his hand left her hair and she collapsed onto the bed sobbing with relief, she heard a familiar snarl.

"My Omega Princess! You puny Human!" She started to roll over only to cry out in pain. This caused the Hulk to roar in the man's face and slam him repeatedly into the ground. Diana watched not daring to move, 1. It hurt, 2. She didn't want to make anything worse. The Hulk finally stopped dropping the man to the ground; he looked to her worry in his eyes. "Horrible Alpha," He said after scenting the air, she was hurting, and scared. He came over and gently picked her up. "Hulk glad Hulk smashed him. Hulk take care of Omega Princess." He said nuzzling her neck gently. Diana gave a soft moan when he gave a gentle lick. She pressed close weakly.

"Get me out of here, Hulk." She whispered. "I wanna be as far away from here as possible." The Hulk nodded and headed out the door, stopping only to give a good stomp on the dead body.

* * *

 

Diana whined as she slowly woke up. She hurt, but not as bad as earlier. She opened her eyes to see she was in her room at the Stark Tower. She sat up. Bruce was slumped over the bed asleep. She flushed deeply as her heat kicked in full swing. Bruce stirred sniffing softly. He shot up looking to her.

"Diana! Thank god!" He said hugging her. Diana gave a purr snuggling close her nose in his neck, she breathed in her Alpha's scent. "You fainted after I got to you." He said pulling back. Diana whined softly, her eyes dilating. He groaned as she let off more of her heat scent. "D-Di, I am barely able to hold back as it is!" He said looking into her eyes. "I don't want to hurt you, not like... like _he_ did." Diana licked his neck making him groan. "Diana!" It came out deep.

She reached down to rub the front of his pants, he suddenly growled and Diana yanked her hand back. What did she do wrong? Tears shined in her eyes as she whimpered softly, apologetically, that was until he kissed her passionately. Diana kissed back needily. She hesitantly reached down to rub his clothed cock again. Bruce pulled back giving a delighted growl. Diana purred and slid her hand inside his pants and boxers palming the erection. Bruce grabbed her wrist causing Diana to freeze. She ducked her head whimpering. Bruce gently lifted her chin.

"No, you did nothing wrong." He said gently. "I want to please you first though." He said. Diana beamed pulling her hand out. She wiggled out of the undies that were under her nightgown. Bruce most likely switched her clothing. She blushed seeing her, like third pair of hulk undies. Bruce chuckled. "That was a pleasant surprise." He murmured. Diana pulled her dress up slightly. Bruce smiled sliding a finger into her. Diana gasped her eyes widening. Bruce gave a soft chuckle nuzzling her neck as he began to pump his fingers in and out of her. Diana let out a loud moan then covered her mouth, her eyes pink. He kissed her neck.

"Good Omega." He murmured before giving her a hickey. "I want to hear every noise you make." He moved down her body kissing sucking and nipping causing Diana to wither on the bed moaning loudly, Bruce smiled into her belly when she tentatively put her hand on his head. He looked up at her flushed face. "Yes?" He purred. Diana gulped nervously.

"P-Please," She whispered. "I...I want..." she faltered a blush growing across her face and down her neck. Bruce smiled slightly before leaning down and licking her pussy from bottom to top. Diana arched up crying out. Bruce pulled his finger out and grabbed her hips holding her still as he began to eat her out. Diana gripped his hair with one hand the other tangling in the blanket as she withered moaning and crying out. She didn't even bother quieting herself.  Her Alpha wanted to hear her, and she was happy to comply. This was amazing! Her Alpha wasn't backing down. Bruce usually had trouble with stuff like this. He was always scared of hurting Diana. But now, He was aggressive yet gentle. He commanded but in the same sentence asked. Diana suddenly screamed as she came from his ministrations. Bruce suddenly was over her. He aimed and slid in effortlessly. Diana gripped his cock tightly a mewl of pleasure escaping her. Bruce began to thrust in growling with delight. She felt amazing, tasted delectable, smelt alluring and looked absolutely breath takingly beautiful. Diana's head was thrown back exposing her neck to him. He went forward as he pounded into her and licked and nibbled on her neck.

"Yes!" Diana said suddenly. "Please! Wanna be your Omega." Bruce jolted slightly. Did she truly want to be? Bruce licked and nipped her neck before pulling back slightly. A whine of disappointment escaped her as she looked up at him flushed and panting. Her hair surrounded her like a halo, her body marked with hickeys _he_ gave, her delectable breasts rising and falling fast as she moaned and mewled at every thrust. He groaned aloud going back to her neck; he skimmed his teeth across it… Diana stiffened a small whimper escaping her. Bruce shot up alarm in his eyes. Diana wasn’t looking at him, but he could smell her slight scent of fear. He growled angrily, that bastard had terrified her! Diana whimpered again starting to shake, Bruce noted and kicked himself, Omega’s are in tuned to the nearest Alpha, right now Diana thought she did something wrong, that she wasn’t being a good Omega. Bruce stroked her hair gently.

“Good Omega.” He rumbled out, he gently rolled one of her breasts in his hand causing her to arch up crying out. He took the tip into his mouth and sucked gently as he pounded a little faster, his knot pressing in earnest at her entrance, but he didn’t push in yet, he wanted to send her into another breathtakingly beautiful climax before he joined her. Diana bucked into his thrusts her hand still in his curls. She felt it grow closer and closer, that peak she desperately wanted, but it wasn’t enough, she needed….Needed…She gave a plaintive moan silently begging him to knot her, to mark her as his. Bruce pulled back and looked into her eyes panting heavily. They were an odd shade of pink, mixed with purple, he had yet to see her aroused state but he had a feeling this was the color they would be. He groaned before nodding thrusting in hard, his knot popped in swelling to keep him trapped within; at the same time Bruce leaned down and bit into her neck, marking her as his Omega. Diana was sent careening over the edge a scream escaping her. Suddenly intense pleasure coursed through Bruce’s body causing him to follow suit with a shout of her name. _His cock felt amazing! So warm!_ Bruce realized with a jolt that some of pleasure he was feeling wasn’t just his own, Diana’s ability, and the bond, caused him to feel everything she was feeling. He held her close as she came down from her high, not moving, not wanting to jostler the knot, it would hurt his Omega, and he wasn’t about to do that. Diana snuggled close purring contently. Bruce smiled kissing her forehead as she slipped off to sleep, thoroughly exhausted.

“JARVIS,” He said.

“The doors are already locked sir, you may leave to get necessities but Ms. Diana cannot, to ensure her safety.” The AI said.

“Who ordered this?” Bruce asked, certainly not Tony.

“Loki, sir,” Bruce chuckled, carefully shifting to where she was ontop,that way he wasn't laying on her. Made sense, Diana had forgiven Loki a week after he was put under the watch of the Avengers, they had grown close together, when the Avenger’s approached the lanky Alpha, he explained she was like a sister to him, and understood him better than anyone else there. Diana did, in a way, she grew up different from other children, when she played they seemed a little…Nervous, This was all from what she told the Avengers, and most likely what she told Loki. Bruce didn’t know all of her past, he knew though that over time she would tell him. “Thank you JARVIS. Please put on some Tea.” He said. “I will be down shortly.”

"Right away,Sir." The AI said. 

* * *

**Downstairs**

* * *

Aleksandr and Natasha walked inside. Thor was playing a video game against Steve. An oddity but it was a fair fight, since neither fully understood the controls. Loki came out of the kitchen with a drink.

"What did we miss?" Natasha asked looking at the metal piece of ceiling leaning against the wall. Aleksandr scented the air and frowned.

"I smell an Omega." He muttered.

"Follow me real quick." Loki said glad to see them home, just before he went to get a drink he caught Tony and Clint doing something they needed to be punished for. The two followed him. He signaled into a room where the playboy and sharpshooter sat watching... Aleksandr began to crack his knuckles a pissed look on his face. Natasha gaped for a second before growling and pulling out her gun. Tony and Clint stiffened hearing these sounds and slowly turned away from the monitor that showed Bruce's and Diana's earlier rounds. Clint was off in an instant and Tony barely dodged Aleks punch.

"Get back here you playboy pervert!" Aleksandr roared some of the Russian accent coming through. Natasha gave chase after Clint yelling at him for even thinking of watching her daughter's first time. Loki watched grinning slightly. Oh how fun it was to get those two into trouble. He went to the computer and frowned trying to figure out how to get this deleted. He glanced up.

"JARVIS."

"Yes, sir?"

"How do you delete this?"

"If you would like sir, I can delete this, along with any back ups Mr.Stark would have made."

"Delete all of this video, any hint of it over the mainframe."

"Right away sir, Mr. Banner says he will be down shortly." Loki nodded.

"Good, I have a feeling he might join in the chase after the famous Iron man." He said as Tony raced past the room screaming.

"Not the face! Don't hit the face!" Aleks soon passed it also yelling.

"I am going to make it to vhere you can never even think of getting hard on you pervert!" This caused Tony to give an almost girlish scream of fear, Loki laughed at that. Yep, Bruce definitely would join in the chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a long and fun chapter. Also note they are all...My basic take, so freaking OoC....Anybahwho, please Kudo, Comment and Watch, there is more to come!  
> Also: outfits! 1http://www.polyvore.com/dianas_outfit_in_chapter_on/set?id=178664787 worth:$521.98  
> http://www.polyvore.com/dianas_outfit_in_middle_chapter/set?id=178665120  
> worth:$561.99  
> http://www.polyvore.com/dianas_outfit_in_end_chapter/set?id=178665523 worth: $41.99  
> Outfit cost:$656.96  
> Room: http://www.polyvore.com/bedroom_for_first_times/set?id=178763574 Cost:$3,150  
> Also: Word Count is: 5053


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Day after the heat amoungst the avengers~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: No smut in this one.  
> Also: New Character!

For the next week Bruce and Diana stayed in her room. Of course Bruce came down to take care of things, like grab washing supplies, food and the such. Whenever he went to the kitchen, Aleksandr was in there as well. It was luck, mainly. There was a silent communication between the two as Bruce prepared a meal for his Omega, the Alpha in him wanting nothing more than to take good care of their mate, and possible pups. Aleksandr would watch silently, approvingly, and at the same time, with a silent threat rolling off of him.

 _Hurt my pup and you die._ There was also the message. _You saved my pup, you may be with her._ Bruce was getting a taste of what he would be like with any daughter they had. Natasha joined every once in a while. Asking on how Diana was doing worriedly. All the Avengers knew Natasha not only as a friend and teammate, but also as Diana's mother, the Beta came to be such during the week, giving off every sign of being the Omega's mother. Tony of course was being Tony, he was watching his step though. The moment Bruce had came down after their first round of mating, he was greeted with Tony, in the Iron Man suit, trying to get away from a pissed Aleksandr, Clint was being bandaged up by Steve who was scolding him with a blush on his face. Loki was watching amused, and took great pleasure explaining why the two were in trouble. Bruce almost snapped and hulked out. But he held it together best he could, because he could sense him Omega's distress at his anger. Tony ended up being pulverized by Aleksandr when Bruce shut his suit down for a moment. Tony was sore over the fact that Banner found a way to override the suit. That was until Bruce pointed out he left the instructions on how to shut down the suit on the computer a while back.

Finally the week was over and the Avengers looked up to see Bruce come out. He stretched wincing slightly.

"How do you feel, bro?" Tony asked after beating Clint in a race on the video game system.

"Tired and energized at the same time." Bruce said. "I'm going to have to get used to that." He said smiling slightly as he went to sit down. At first none of the Avengers noticed his little Shadow until she sat in his lap happily nuzzling his neck.

"Diana!" Came the unanimous call making her jolt. She hit Bruce's jaw with her head and yelped holding it with a whimper. Bruce instantly moved her hands and kissed it gently rubbing the spot afterwards. Diana smiled.

"Hi, guys." She said happily. Steve looked sheepishly at her. Diana sensed his guilt and kissed Bruce before hugging the blonde Alpha. Steve stiffened looking at Bruce nervous. Bruce gave a small smile. He couldn't stop Diana's ability. 

"Steve don't blame yourself. I panicked and wanted to go and hide. So I didn't put you guys in a situation where you might do something you regret!" Diana said. Steve panicked seeing the tears in her eyes. Bruce gently picked her up and nuzzled her hair. Diana felt all of thier guilt and bit her lips tears in her eyes. She kissed Bruce's cheek and gave an apologetic whimper before absorbing all the guilt. Bruce felt his guilt fade as did the other Alpha's. Bruce gave a sighed rubbing his face. 

"I am going to hate it when you do that." He muttered. Diana sobbed softly at the overwhelming guilt. Not just their but hers as well. This was all her fault. Bruce felt her guilt and knew it was genuine. He nuzzled her hair giving a soft rumble to comfort her. "It's not your fault." He said softly. Diana shook her head.

"But it is! Had I just told you. None of this would have happened!" She said. "I wouldn't have been kidnapped and-" she visibly shuddered before whimpering and burying her head into his chest. "I would have been safe with you guys." She whispered not wanting to think of the event. Bruce stroked her hair.

"My Omega." He purred feeling her calm down. "I know that you feel it's your fault but to be truthful it isn't. No one is to blame for your sudden heat and the course of actions. You have a good reason to want to leave. That fucking bastard is to blame for how you feel. He shouldn't have been stupid enough to take my Omega." He said. Diana blinked then blushed messing with his shirt. 

"You...Wanted me before my first heat?" She asked shyly. Tony snorted. 

"Yes." He said. "He wouldn't shut up about you." He muttered. Bruce flushed.

"Tony I was not that bad."

"'Who do you think Diana likes?' 'I don't know Bruce, why don't you ask her?' 'I don't think that is a good idea...' 'I think she might like this.' 'Go ahead and give it to her.' 'No. She doesn't see me like that.' 'Go tell her Bruce, make a move.' 'I can't do that! I don't want to do the wrong thing and hurt her she would never forgive me!'" Tony said switching from his voice to a horrible Bruce voice making Diana giggle. Bruce sighed. Diana looked up at him.

"I liked you too...in fact... I think..." Diana mumbled something. Bruce frowned. 

"I missed that, love, what?" Diana blushed.

"I...IthinkyouarethereasonIwentintoheat." Diana said quickly. Bruce blinked while Tony and Clint laughed. Steve blushed, Thor and Loki nodded understanding that.

"She did have a crush on you. And you did detect her heat during your turn with the hammer..." Loki turned the page in his book.  _Understanding Omegas._ "From what I have read. It was our shows of strengths that awoke her. Usually she is near one or two of us in battle." He explained. Diana bound over.

"What does it say about heat periods?" She asked peering over his shoulder. 

_"An Omega's heat varies depending on the Omega, Genderless Beings that just blossomed into an Omega usually will have a heat every three months lasting for 4 days, or a longer first heat lasting a week, the Omega will not fall into his/her role as one until they are pupped, due to the years of being genderless, they will show signs of falling into their role but only with their Alpha mate. If before the first heat the new Omega has an Alpha mate in mind s/he will want only that Alpha during the first heat. The bond between a new Omega and his or her chosen Alpha will be incredibly strong,  but incredibly dangerous in the wrong hands."_

"This book has no idea." Diana said going back to her chosen seat. She purred at the warmth he gave off. "If anyone were to try and use me..." she suddenly looked up at Bruce noting his expression. He didn't like that idea at all. Diana sighed before standing. "I need to get dressed." She said and padded off to the elevator. Bruce sat his mind turning. He didn't like the idea at all, but knew better than to keep her in the tower. She would murder them in a week. He rose and followed her. He knew she was upset, he could feel it. He needed to calm her, any way how. Tony watched them leave.

"Bet you guys they end up acting like a couple of rabbits." Clint snorted at that. Steve, Thor and Loki looked confused. Loki got it first.

"You are disgusting." He said scrunching his nose. 

"How is Stark disgusting?" They looked up to see Aleks standing with Natasha and a small white kitten.

"He wants to bet if your Daughter and Dr.Banner are copulating." Loki said turning a page in his book. He gave a chuckle when he heard Aleksandr hit Tony with a satisfying crack.

"Who's Cat?" Steve asked looking at the wild white ball of fur.

"Meet Albert. He is Diana's cat."Aleksandr said as he sat the cat down. Albert raced around exploring the room.

"Curious little kitten." Clint said as the kitten clambered into his lap to get at the wire on the remote. Tony watched the kitten, through a black eye from Aleks punch. 

"Albert? Albert as in Albert Einstein?" Aleks nodded. "Why?" As if on cue the kitten gave a big yawn and looked like a cat version of one of the most famous picture of the man. Tony laughed at that. "I now see why the cat is called Albert." He said.

"Sir," JARVIS suddenly said, "Director Fury is here." 

"Tell him we aren't in." Tony said returning his attention to the TV.

"Kinda hard to do." Nick Fury snapped from the Elevator. "Where is Banner and Karev? The last time I checked in an you, you said she was in heat and then rudely hung up. What the hell is going on around here!" He looked at each avenger. Aleksandr sighed.

"Diana was a genderless." He said. "Thought to be a Beta,"

"During a game she decided we should play, her true identity showed itself and triggered her heat." Tony continued. 

"Which caused her kidnapping." Fury said. Loki's face darkened.

"And rape." Fury paused.

"How was he able to go that far. She would have easi-"

"Couldn't." Tony said. "Her heat was intense, being the first ever. It cut off her ability to give and take emotions and feelings. Bruce got there first. We took out the rest of the lackeys. When we got back Bruce had Diana in her room. And she jumped his bones." Aleksandr gave a warning glare punctuated by the cracking of his knuckles. Tony held his hands up defensively. "He asked." Fury worried his brow.

"What happened?" The Avengers glanced at each other. Fury sighed,  he had an idea. He turned towards the elevator. "I will be right back."

* * *

Bruce was the one who answered the door. He was wearing nothing but a pair of jeans tha hung low on his hips. He blinked.

"Director Fury, JARVIS said you were coming up." He said.

"I just learned of last weeks...events." he said. Bruce rubbed the back of his head. 

"I would have told you but, well, I had to take care of my little Omega's heat." 

"So you two are mated now." He said. Bruce nodded. "Where is she?" Bruce began to speak when Diana came out of her bathroom wrapped in a Pikachu towel.

"I can't find my paaaahhhh!" Diana shrieked when she saw Fury and hid behind the door. "JARVIS!" She shouted. 

"I apologize mam I told Dr. Banner, next time I will inform you as well." 

"Thank you." Diana said her eyes pink. "We were lucky I grabbed a towel." She muttered looking for her pants, she spotted them on the bed and sighed. "Bruce, could you get my pants." She said softly. Bruce went over and picked them up, he gave them to her kissing her forehead gently. "Thanks." She purred nuzzling his neck before slipping back into the bathroom. Bruce looked to Fury.

"What ever you want to discuss, I think we should do it downstairs." He said. Fury nodded and turned going back to the elevator his coat swishing dramatically as if a cape. Bruce watched before looking to the bathroom door.

"Hey, honey....My shirt is in there as well." There was Diana's adorable laugh and the door opened.

* * *

 

Tony looked up when the Elevator dinged signalling that Diana and Bruce were back. Diana came in beaming in her outfit, Tony took one look at the shirt and burst out laughing. Bruce blushed slightly.

"What?" Diana asked confused.

"When did you get that?" Loki asked a small smirk playing on his lips at the sight of the shirt, it was purple and had I love Hulk on it in green. Diana thought back.

"When it first came out. There are a lot of merchandise on you guys. It's horrible but awesome."

"Is there any on you?" He asked.

"A couple, mainly a picture of me, or like a shirt showing my different emotion colors. On that at the bottom there's black but instead of Boredom it says 'oh shit run while you still live'" She said sending Tony into a new fit of laughter. Fury cleared his throat.

"Since Thavma is now an Omega, she is to only come on a mission if absolutely necessary, she is now a liability, if I deem her not needed on one of the missions she is to stay here at the tower." He said.

"Won't work." Diana said suddenly making him look at her. She stared him down. "If I stay here at the tower when all the avengers but me are called for, then someone could easily attack the tower, take me hostage and use the hulk against you. And before you mention it, if I stay on the Quinjet, they could destroy it with me inside, that wouldn't do to well with the hulk either, but IF before each mission, I take a suppressants for my Omega instincts and go as if I am still a Beta, then I will not be a liability, anyways, I hate just sitting around when I could do something to help out." She said. Fury worried his brow.

"And If I don't allow this?"

"I know of several ways to slip past any person you stick with me, JARVIS would easily assist me, wouldn't you JARVIS?"

"Yes, Mam, Being around your Alpha provides a larger chance of stability and survival." JARVIS said. The Avengers hid their grins, well, all except Bruce, he was damned proud of his little Omega, she didn't want to be apart from him if she could help it. Fury sighed.

"Fine. But if you ever are carrying pups, you _will_ stay in the tower." He said. Diana began to open her mouth but Bruce cut in quickly.

"I actually agree with him, love, I rather you be at the tower where you have an abundance of food and comfort than out where you could get injured and both the lives of our pups and your life be in jeopardy." He said rubbing her cheek with a thumb as he made her look into his eyes. Diana pouted before kissing him.

"Alright, If I become pregnant I will stay here..." She said. Fury nodded standing.

"Now that all of that is over I will leave, but please, for the love of god tell me if any updates happen!" He said before stalking out. They watched. Tony spoke first.

"Should we tell him that Natasha and Aleks are expecting?" He joked making Diana giggle. 

"Your such a jerk, Tony." She said. Just then Albert jumped onto her lap. "AL!" She cried hugging the small kitten. Albert gave a muffled mew. "I was so worried for you!" She looked her pet over. "Did Grandpa Aleks take good care of you?" She cooed seeing how healthy the kitten was. Actually...Diana looked at her father. "Dad! Albert's gained weight!"

"My fault," Natasha said. "He was being adorable." Diana giggled. 

"Okay, i was worried for a second." She said. Diana lifted the small kitten and placed him on Bruce's lap. "Meet Daddy~" She hummed. Bruce looked into the kitten's brown eyes and smiled. Al purred as Bruce scratched under his chin. 

"Adorable, has he discovered the theory of relativity yet." He joked. Diana giggled.

"Not yet." She said. She sighed.

"Alright, I need to cancel my rent on my apartment and move my stuff in." She said. The men looked at her. 

"You're going to need help." Loki said.

"Thanks, Loki, You guys can help." Diana said grinning. Bruce smiled glad she was going to stay in the tower. It was safer. Tony headed off with Diana to plan on her room. She was bringing more things into the tower after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfits:http://www.polyvore.com/dianas_first_outfit_in_chapter/set?id=178667894 worth: $52 because she got a free shirt out of it.  
> Outfit 2: http://www.polyvore.com/relaxed_outfit_for_first_times/set?id=178763332 worth: $234.99  
> Total: $286.99  
> Bathroom: http://www.polyvore.com/bathroom_in_first_times/set?id=178764025  
> Worth: $103  
> Word count: 2,664


	3. First Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana moves into the tower...but not into her room?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! 10 Kudos! I am so happy!

"Tony, Dad and Loki are in charge of my wardrobe, you get to take care of my inspiration room, Steve gets my other things in my bedroom that won't make him blush, Thor takes care of the living room and Clint takes care of Al's room." Diana said over the phone. She and Bruce were on a date when Tony called. "...Because Thor would ask questions, Steve would blush and feel uncomfortable and I don't trust you or Clint after that stunt you pulled while Bruce and I were alone." She said after listening to Tony fuss. "...You were the one to send us on a date, now stop fussing and let us enjoy this. If someone needs us, have Loki call us." She hung up before Tony could say much more and snuggled into Bruce. They were in the park sitting on a bench. Diana had a bag of nuts that she was throwing some for the squirrels. It was peaceful, something that she knew Bruce would enjoy.

"So we won't hear more from Tony?" He asked.

"We shouldn't." Diana said giggling. "But he'll find a way." She snuggled close. There was a scent in the air that made Diana take a deep breath. "Chocolate!" She said happily. Bruce smiled and stood.

"Let's go find that Chocolate store." He said. Diana stood and intertwined her fingers with his as they began to walk towards the cluster of shops nearby. Both heard soft clicking of shuttles and Bruce groaned. Diana giggled.

"It's okay," she said leaning her head on his shoulder. "The sooner this happens the better. I just want to see what they will write." She said smiling. "Kiss me please." She murmured. Bruce gently lifted her chin and kissed her gently. Diana sighed ignoring the rapid clicking of the hidden paparazzi. Bruce chuckled.

"Let's have fun with them." He said. Diana nodded.

"Who shall we make them think you or I are dating?" She whispered.

"Tony for bugging us." He said softly.

"Oh I am soooo glad I'm spending time with you Bruce~" Diana said loud enough for the Paparazzi.

"Let's just keep this a secret from your Boyfriend." Bruce said a small smirk on his lip.

"Oh, Tony won't know." Diana said. Her attention switched as the store they wanted to go to came into view. "Oh! Come on! They are having a tasting!" Diana grabbed Bruce's wrist and raced ahead making him laugh and follow. They stood in the shop for almost an hour trying out each chocolate, every once in a while feed eachother chocolate. Bruce had trouble not taking her to a hotel, Diana seemed to have the most sexiest face when she was savoring the chocolate, several times he kissed her because of it. The moans didn't help. It was slowly getting dark outside as they headed to one more place. Bruce was very apprehensive as they approached a carnival going on in the park. It was a ways off from where they had been sitting enjoying eachothers company. They hadn't noticed it at all. Diana linked their fingers.

"Don't forget you have me." She said kissing his cheek. Bruce smiled, visibly relaxing.

"I do don't I?" He said. Diana giggled as he kissed her forehead. "Want to go on the Ferris wheel?" Diana nodded. Bruce bought two bracelets so they could ride several rides together. Diana beamed as they walked towards the ferris wheel. Even though it was packed Bruce felt happy and calm. He kissed Diana's head. "Thanks." He murmured. Diana smiled.

"Your welcome."She said. She looked up at the Ferris wheel excitedly. Bruce chuckled as they were let on. Diana snuggled close to his side happily. As they went up Diana sensed someone panicking, terrified. She took a breath and reached out calming the person carefully. She felt the emotions fade and the happiness that came forth and smiled. These were the moments she enjoyed her job. She snuggled into Bruce. He smiled and kissed her softly at first, soon though it became passionate. Diana clung to him moaning softly. Bruce pulled back panting slightly.

"You teased me earlier." He said. "I had so much trouble not tossing you over my shoulder and finding a hotel." He said huskily. Diana blushed.

"Sorry," she murmured. "It was really good chocolate." Bruce chuckled.

"I guess I know what I can buy for you as a gift." He said. Diana smiled brightly.

"Yes, please, especially the ones with the cream in them." Bruce groaned and kissed her hungrily. Diana gasped as he sat her on his lap. She flushed feeling what she was sitting on. She wiggled her hips and caused him to groan grinding up into the little Omega. Diana moaned her eyes fluttering shut. The ride lurched.

"Alpha." Came Diana's cute breathless whisper. "We can't do much here."

"They better finish moving your stuff" Bruce grumbled lifting her off and sitting her beside him as the ride finished. They got off and went to find another ride when Diana spotted something.

"Bruce! Look!" She said excitedly pointing something. Bruce look and blushed. It was a large stuffy of the Hulk.

"You want it?" He asked. Diana nodded. He went over.

"What do I have to do to win the stuffed Hulk?" He asked.

"Hit the plate hard enough to ring the bell." The man said. Bruce squinted at the bell before paying for a try. He picked up the hammer. Diana kissed him.

"For good luck." She said happily. Bruce blushed deeply. He raised the hammer. The man frowned thinking he saw a tinge of green in this man's arms. Hard to tell. The ride beside his stand gave of different flashes of color. Bruce brought the hammer down. The small black ball went shooting up and hit the bell with a loud ring. The man took off the large Hulk and gave it to Bruce as he sat the hammer down. Bruce held it out for Diana who took it snuggling into the stuffie happily.

"Your amazing~" she said leaning up and kissed him again. Bruce kissed back. Diana pulled back. "I want to go on that." She pointed to a ship. Bruce raised a brow before nodding. They went over and got on. Bruce frowned when a harness was placed over their chest. Diana was grinning as the ride went back and forward. Bruce suddenly realized what ride they were on when the ride stopped for five seconds before swinging back. Bruce's heart began to pound. Diana reached over and touched his hand. Bruce looked sharply to her. She smiled and closed her eyes. Bruce gulped and followed suit. At first it did not help....But soon Bruce relaxed feeling the wind rush through his hair. He grinned. Finally the ride stopped. Diana opened her eyes giggling. Bruce opened his hands and blushed realizing he hulked a tad before Diana calmed him. The bars he had been holding had dents in it from his fingers. The bars went up and they got off. Diana's phone rang.

 _"Every step that I take is another mistake to you. And every second I waste is more than I can take! I've become so-"_ Diana answered.

"Hi Loki....Oh good! We'll be back soon." She said and hung up. Bruce smiled.

"They're done?" He asked. Diana nodded. He held out his arm. "Let's head on back." Diana took his arm happily nodding.

Tony looked up to see Diana come in and began to laugh seeing the large Hulk stuffie. Diana stuck her tongue out at him. "The Iron Man doll sucked. " She said. Tony feigned hurt.

"They are not dolls!" He said making Clint laugh. Diana rolled her eyes.

"I am going to check out my room." She said. She went to the elevator. Bruce glanced around.

"Where's Aleksandr?"

"With Tasha." Clint said drinking some soda. "On thier floor. Tony," he looked to the playboy, "one of us should have went with her, you know." Bruce frowned.

"W-" He stiffened feeling his Omega's distress.

"Sirs, Ms. Diana is very distressed about her floor being completely empty." JARVIS said. Bruce glared at Tony before hurrying to the elavator.

* * *

Diana spun around to face Bruce. She threw herself into his chest.

"I...I don't understand. " came her soft whimper. Bruce glared at the elevator getting annoyed at the fact his 'science bro' forgot to tell his Omega important information about her room.

"Hush." He said softly stroking her hair. "Let's go to my room for now, kay?" He wiped a tear away and Diana smiled snuggling close.

"Love my Alpha." Came her pur. Bruce kissed her lovingly.

"Love my Lil' Omega Princess." He said. Diana smiled. She then grabbed his hand tugging him to the elevator excitedly. Bruce chuckled and followed her.

Diana squealed racing into the bedroom throwing herself onto the bed. "My things!" She looked at Bruce. "This is even better! We now can sleep together!" Bruce groaned. He approached Diana.

"That we can, let's christen this bed then." He said huskily. Diana flushed licking her lips excited. Bruce kissed her hungrily. Diana moaned kissing back. She helped him remove his shirt running her hands down his chest. Bruce gently removed Diana's jacket and rolling stones shirt kissing her neck. He reached behind and frowned. Diana giggled and snapped the front of her lacy bra. Bruce smiled. "I like this bra." He murmured leaning down to take a nipple into his mouth. Diana arched up moaning loudly. She gripped the pillow with one hand and his hair gently with the other. Bruce kept it up enjoying the sounds of her pleasure. Diana withered moaning. She felt something under her pillow and pulled it out panting. She blinked.

"B-Bruce." She whispered weakly. Bruce looked up the pulled back releasing her nipple with a pop. "Is that..." he started reading the cover.

"Tony left it." Diana said scarlet as she opened the book. In the front page was tony's handwriting. "'Have fun with these.'" She read. She flipped through the book and blushed. Bruce looked over her shoulder and gulped dryly part of him wanting to try them all. "Who would do these? Bru- Ah!" She cried out when Bruce gently kneeded her breasts.

"I want to try this." He said pointing to the doggy style. Diana froze staring at it, remembering. She shoved it out of her mind. It was a little too late because Bruce lifted her chin, concern in his eyes.

"We don't have to." Diana smiled kissing him.

"That's why I want to." She said. "You would never force me." She whispered happily. She sat up. "But before we do I wanna..." she flipped through the book. "Do 69." She said. Bruce groaned.

"Alright." He said hoarsely. Diana helped him unzip and remove his jeans, he did the same thing. He didn't remove her boots though. She looked at him confused. He smiled. "They make your legs look so long and delicious." He said kissing behind a knee gently. Diana blushed. He looked at her with loving eyes. "I'm going to be on bottom, its easier on you that way." He said softly. Diana nodded sitting up, watching him. Bruce laid down beside her a small smile gracing his lips. Diana gulped slightly looking at his erection. She hadn't truly seen it....She carefully sat on his face gasping when he gave a lick. Bruce chuckled seeing her scarlet face. She looked back at him.

"I-Is this okay?" She asked shyly. So innocent. He thought.

"Yes, it's okay. We are going to be pleasing eachother." Diana's eyes lit up and she took his erection into her hands stroking it. Bruce groaned trying to keep his hips from moving. He leaned up and gave her a long lick. Diana moaned loudly before tentively licking the tip. Bruce gave a low moan before setting to work. Diana could barely focus on pleasing him, it was hard, he was making her want to cry out in pleasure. She panted around his cock before bobbing her head. He groaned into her. Diana gave a breathless moan. Bruce flicked his tongue across her clit. Diana couldn't help but grind into his face pulling back to moan. She stroked his cock slowly her thumb rubbing the top. She leaned down taking it back into her mouth. Bruce sped up. Diana barely could focus. She pulled back crying out cumming hard. Bruce shifted her off panting.

"I d-didn't make you cum." Bruce smiled slightly.

"Not yet love." He murmured. Diana bit her lip but nodded. He kissed her gently before helping her get into position. Diana gulped nervous. Bruce gently kissed her shoulder. "Good Omega." He whispered before sliding in. Diana gave a soft moan her eyes sliding shut. Bruce groaned at the tightness and began to pump into her. Diana moaned loudly throwing her head back.

* * *

 

"Sir, I don't think this is wise," JARVIS warned Tony.

"Hush, JARVIS, I want to see their expressions at the room." Tony said. The door opened and Tony stared. He simply pressed the button to close the door.

"I warned you sir." The AI said.

"That you did, JARVIS, that you did." Tony said rubbing his eyes. He brightened suddenly. "Hey! They took my advice!"

* * *

 

Diana gave a soft whine when Bruce suddenly pulled out and away. She glanced back at him then gasped leaping up. She started towards him.

"Don't!" Bruce's voice was rough. He held his head tightly trying to control the transformation. It wasn't working as his body began to buff up. Diana held still watching him with worry in her eyes. Soon the transformation ended and the Hulk crouched in front of her. Diana slowly approached him.

"Hulk." She whispered. The Hulk looked up. "Why did you come out?"

"Puny Bruce wouldn't let Hulk out. Hulk wanna please mate." Diana blushed slightly. She went to the bed and sat on the edge.

"If you want to you can. I know you won't hurt me." She whispered. The Hulk grinned happily and approached. "JARVIS, make sure no one comes up."

"Yes, Ms.Diana." The AI said. Diana bit her lip seeing his size, she wasn't scared, just nervous, but this was her Alpha, and he wouldn't hurt her. The hulk kissed her hungrily causing her to moan. He laid her down his large hand holding her side gently. He slid a finger into her causing to cry out in bliss. The hulk grinned and pumped his finger quickly. Diana withered moaning loudly. "H-Hulk!" She whispered panting. He smirked and added another finger stretching her even more. Diana arched up crying out. "H-Hulk! Please!" She cried out. Hulk growled and slid into her. Diana gasped as he stretched her out even more. He held still panting heavily. Diana gently cupped his cheek. "Go on, love." Hulk lifted her up and dropped her onto his cock.Diana cried out as he began to move her with ease, she leaned into him moaning loudly "Oh! Oh! So good! Faster!" He complied making her toes curl at the pleasure she waa feeling, Hulk sucked on her neck nipping slightly to leave a hickey. Diana couldn't fight it and came hard. The Hulk came as well a snarl escaping.

* * *

 

Diana snuggled into the bed sleeping peacefully. Bruce watched her his eyes scanning for any injury. If he had hurt her, he wouldn't forgive himself. Diana opened an eye sleepily.

"Your nervous." She said softly. Bruce sighed.

"I have a right to be, I Hulked out." He said. "I could have-" Diana quieted him with a kiss.

"You came to my rescue relying on the Hulk's strength, you turned back after we got home. He didn't hurt me any time then and he didn't when we made love." She said keeping the blanket up. The hulk only left one bruise and that was the hickey on her neck. "You won't ever hurt me like that, Bruce, I trust you and the Hulk with all my heart." She kissed his nose. "Can you go to sleep now please? You actually sleep well with me and I like that." She said. Bruce nodded pulling her close. Diana purred snuggling close falling asleep. Bruce smiled kissing her forhead before also falling asleep. JARVIS turned off the lights and closed the windows. The Alpha and Omega slept peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit:http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=17569540&.svc=copypaste-and&id=178763368 cost:$438  
> Word count: 2,721


	4. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana takes a trip down memory lane, via her diary.

Diana sat on the couch her old diary in her lap. She rubbed a page reading, a small smile forming.

* * *

_XX/XX/20XX_

_Daddy was approached today, the man's name was Fury. He said Daddy promised someday to work for him, he was asking for him to fulfill that promise. I of course was old enough to choose whether I stayed home or went with. So I did what I had to... I mentioned my Empathic abilities to Fury. That caught his interest. Instantly we were whisked away on a jet. I met Coulson._

* * *

 Diana paused tears falling Coulson, he had been so nice to her, shared in her giddiness when they learned Captain America was going to join them. Bruce kissed her neck.

"What's wrong?" He asked rubbing her shoulder gently.

"Just going down memory lane." Diana said leaning into him, she felt a finger lift a tear away.

"Careful, we all are feeling it." Bruce said signalling to the others. Diana glanced up and winced seeing the mutual glare at Loki who now looked as if he rather be back in a cell away from the gazes. She took a deep breath reigning in those feelings. She then quickly stole away the emotions Loki was feeling and gave him peace. He looked at her gratefully. Diana looked back at her diary.

* * *

_Coulson. He was really kind. I could sense the heart he had. He asked me if I needed anything. I told him no that I was okay. That's when he told me the wonderful (to me not to Daddy) news._

_"Fury wants you to bring in the big man." My mind cycled through a list of people. Big. Tony Stark has a big head....But if they refered to the person as the big guy that meant..._

_"You want me to bring in Dr. Banner!" I had said excitedly. Daddy choked on the bottle water he was sipping on. "Oh my gosh!" I pulled out several papers. "I can get these signed! I get to meet Bruce Banner!" I couldn't help but dance happily. Coulson grinned. I could feel that he was excited about someone he couldn't wait to meet._

_"Come on, let's get you suited up."_

* * *

 "Wait, They made you wear that dress?" Bruce asked.

"Put you at ease...well. kinda." Bruce flushed. Diana smiled. "It made me feel beautiful, you being attracted for a second. I mean growing up that wasn't normal." Bruce kissed her.

"Well it will be normal now." Diana blushed at that.

* * *

  _I looked at the gorgeous dress they told me to wear. My favorite sig sauer was on my thigh. I felt...Sexy. Daddy was going to hate this. I clipped my Katana on my hip. I didn't go anywhere without it. This was given to me by a kind man from Japan. It was dear to me. I curled my hair but didn't bother with makeup._

_"Your father will be outside. If you need him he's there." Coulson explained. I came out. I was bare footed. I hated shoes._

* * *

 "And now you wear them all the time." Bruce pointed out.

"Cause New York is disgusting." Diana said. "I am not about to run around New York without shoes on."

* * *

  _"So, who are you excited about?" I asked. Coulson flushed slightly._

_"You always this intuned?"_

_"24/7 365." I said. "So....?"_

_"Well..." Coulson grinned slightly. "Captain America." I grinned._

_"Really? We get to meet him!" Coulson nodded looking excited._

_"Do you think he will sign my cards?" he asked giddily._

_"Yes! I believe he will!" I said. "Do you think if I ask. Dr. Banner will sign my papers? " Coulson smiled._

_"With how much of a sweet heart you are he totally will. Are you an Alpha?" Coulson asked. I shook my head._

_"Beta, you?"_

_"Omega actually." Coulson said._

_"Unmated but, sooner or later I will find my Alpha." He said. I smiled._

_"I hope you do." I said. Coulson was about to say something when he stopped and listened._

_"It's time." I nodded._

_I stood in front of a small girl, some money in my hands._

_"I need you to go get the nice Dr.Banner and lead him here. Half of this is for you, give the other half to him okay?" The little girl nodded and raced off. I settled on a chair closing my eyes to meditate._

_"The girl's outside." My Daddy said. I quickly slid into the shadows and the girl rushed past climbing out the back. Dr. Banner stopped._

_"Thank god I got paid." He muttered. He was **handsome** , brown curly hair that had streaks of grey in it. His eyes were brown and he had stubble. I slowly felt his emotions and struggled for air feeling the rage he had underneath. I gripped the wall gulping air. Slowly I stepped out my feet making no noise._

_"You know, for a man who's supposed to be avoiding stress you picked a hell of a place to settle." I said. Dr. Banner turned to face me, I felt the sudden spike of arousal from him and hid a blush, he really thought I was attractive? I never felt that from anyone before. I pushed it back._

_"Avoiding stress isn't the secret." He said. I could tell. Just being pissed was. Better control if you are already in that state. I might as well play along._

_"What is it? Yoga? That always relieves my stress." I said. Bruce looked me up and down, noting my bare feet with bemusement and interest. "Coutry girl, love having my feet in pure contact with the ground." I explained._

_"You brought me all the way to the edge of the city, smart...I assume the place is surrounded?"_

_"Just you and me." I said. Then groaned. "And my Daddy, along with others. I can't lie." Bruce raised a brow._

_"You are bad at this." I grinned._

_"New, but experienced in various interesting topics, like meteorology." I said, not many people thought the weather was interesting, I did. Bruce frowned. I knew what he was thinking. Why send a newb to try and persuade the Hulk?_

_"So you going to talk me into something."_

_"I am going to ask. But I may have to, they won't take no for an answer." I shrugged._

_"Princess, you are horrible at this." I heard Daddy said. I merely made him giddy. I could hear his muffled laugh. "Stop that." He said and I stopped. Bruce was watching my eyes. I flushed and they went pink._

_"That normal?" He asked._

_"Yes, very much so, people get scared or freaked out." My eyes went Blue. He frowned._

_"I understand how you feel." He murmured. I smiled._

_"I am Diana Blossom Kerav," he raised a brow._

_"Blossom?" He asked. I smiled._

_"My mother's name, she died in childbirth." I explained. "I am here on behalf of SHIELD." I said. He frowned._

_"SHIELD. How'd they find me?"_

_"They never lost you, kept a distance and kept others away." I said._

_"Why?"_

_"Don't know, can't read Fury, has good walls. As far as I know he trusts you."_

_"What if I say no?"_

_"Like I said. They won't take no, I would have to persuade you." I said then flushed scarlet. "With words perferably, I am not like **that."**_

* * *

 "You were so adorble when you went red in the cheeks." Bruce said suddenly kissing Diana's neck. "I doubt you would have had to do much to convince me." Diana moaned when he licked his mark on her neck.

"Would you two not do that?" Tony asked pulling a face. Diana rolled her eyes returning to her diary. Bruce rested his chin on her shoulder reading over it.

* * *

  _"What if the other guy says no?" I grinned at the thought of the Hulk. He looked very cuddly._

* * *

 "And boy is he." Diana teased making Bruce chuckle. Tony looked up.

"Wait, who?" Diana looked at the diary.

"The Hulk." She said. Tony now looked interested. 

* * *

  _"I have a talent with anger, but I doubt you want to break your year streak." I said. Bruce gave a bitter smile._

_"I don't always get what I want." I sighed._

_"Doctor, we are facing a potential global catastrophe." I said._

_"Well, those I actively try to avoid."_

_"Same here, to much pain." I couldn't help but rub my wrists, there were thin lines on my wrists, where I had once tried to commit suicide... I pulled out my phone sitting it on the table. I rather not feel that rage. One touch would transfer it. The strong emotions ebbing from him would not be pretty. He picked up the phone. "That is the Tesseract. It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet." I said._

_"What does Fury want me to do? Swallow it?" I shook my head a smile tugging at my lips._

_"He wants you to find it. It's been taken. It emits Gamma signature that is too weak for us to trace, but you are the lead in that." I thought of my papers on the jet. "If there was anyone else I would be there." I said._

_"So Fury isn't after the monster." Pain errupted in my chest at his words and I couldn't stop myself._

_"You are not a monster, Bruce." I said the pain showing in my eyes. He looked surprised at my reaction. "He hasn't told me that he wants your unique ability."_

_"He tells you everything?" I shrugged._

_"Got to talk to Fury bout that, he needs you."_

_"He needs me in a cage."_

_"No one is going to put you in a..." Bruce slammed his hands onto the table._

_"STOP LYING TO ME!" He snapped. I merely stared at him._

_"Forgot to mention some lessons in Psychology." I mused. He smiled sheepishly, he knew that meant one thing_ _."Can't wig me out. And I am not lying, I will not allow them to cage you." Bruce stared at me._

_"Why?"_

_"Cause-" I paused then touched my earpiece. "Dad, stand down,"_

_"No, he-"_

_"Was trying to get to me, your empath daughter." I pointed out._

_"...Stand down men." He muttered. I looked to Bruce and saw worry._

_"Empath?" I looked sheepish._

_"Yeah, I'm avoiding your emotions. Little strong, I won't let them cage you Bruce. It's not needed." I reached out and took away the stress he had been feeling. He relaxed but looked even more concerned._

_"So you are my handler."_

_"Ugh, don't say that! I'm your..." I thought it over. "Stress relief. No that makes me sound like a sex toy. Emotion counselor. Yeah, that sounds way better." I said. "If you feel out of control I will be there to give you back control."_

_"And if he is free."_

_"I am trained in thrirteen martial arts, and do yoga, I have flexibility and speed. I will be able to maneuver around him and will try to calm him."_

_"And if you fail." Again I rubbed my wrists. "I swore years ago I would never let that happen again." I said. He looked into my eyes before nodding._

* * *

 "I can't believe you believed me." Diana said looking up at him.

"You believed yourself. You were confident that it wouldn't happen. And you cared. You always have for me." He said. Diana kissed his cheek.

"Of course, I knew how it felt to be seen as a freak, a monster. I grew up living that." Bruce rubbed the scars on her wrists.

"So you tried to kill yourself?" He asked softly. Diana flinched and looked away. Bruce frowned. "Diana..." She stared intensely at a wall. "Omega." He said sternly. She flinched but stayed stubborn. Bruce couldn't help but growl and she looked down. She closed the book and rose heading towards the elavator. She didn't want the others to hear this. Bruce followed.

Diana sat on the floor in their room, her diary in front of her.

"I...I didn't want them to hear...Loki knows, I told him after he first came." Diana said. Bruce felt jealousy rise but pushed it back. It had been Diana's big heart that had helped Loki out. "It was before we met some Gypsies...I was going to doctors and psychologists, therapists. But nothing worked. I've been on so many pills. Some made me dead to the world, so made me nervous and paranoid. I was diagnosed with Autism, Split personality, multiple personality, Bipolar, Schizophrenia...." Diana sighed.

"I...I ran into a girl leaving with her Dad one day. It was enough for me to absorb her emotions, I turned to her Dad sobbing and started to beg him to stop. To stop touching her, raping her, to stop blaming her for everything only to get drunk and rape her because she looked so much like her Mom. I was open to every emotion in the room and I started to scream at him, calling him a sick bastard, then a... извращенец. Daddy had been thinking it, along with other cruel words." Diana looked at him.

"Dad had to drag me out of there. But not before I forced all the pain and sorrow he put his daughter through onto him. He killed himself in jail. I was still connected to his daughter, she was...She was put into the system, but....she decided that the world would be better without her. I tried to take all of her sorrow. I grabbed a razor, she was doing so as well. Dad had left to go to work. But he forgot something. He found me in the bathroom both wrists cut. Laying in the tub. He took me to the hospital. I told him that she died. That they would find dead. They did. I was hospitalized for a while. When Dad finally got me back he decided a trip out of the country would be good. We ran into Gypsies. They told my father that I had the gift. That some of his blood was gypsy and I merely was having something that was amougst their people. They told him through training I could control it and use it to my will. So Daddy taught me the different martial arts. I took Yoga to help stay loose and flexible." Diana leaned into him looking at her diary.

"I knew what it was like to be thought a monster. The dad and several others thought I was, that I was a freak that controlled people." Bruce held his mate close stroking her hair.

"You are not a Monster." Bruce said. Diana smiled.

"I know." She snuggled close. "My Alpha makes me feel beautiful and wanted."

"And My Omega makes me feel human again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfits:http://www.polyvore.com/dianas_outfit_in_first_meeting/set?id=180827394 cost $1,001  
> http://www.polyvore.com/dianas_outfit_in_first_meeting/set?id=180826989 this one had no price cause the dress was paet of pintrest. So no price.   
> Word count: 2,440


	5. First Meeting Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of memory lane with a little bit of smut.

Bruce opened the diary.

"Let's continue." He said. He knew what was next.

* * *

 

  _I grinned holding out a hand for Steve to shake._

_"Hi, I'm Diana Karev." I said. Steve hesitated before shaking it. I froze as pain flared through me, sorrow over the loss of all I knew, no, all that Steve knew, taken away and thrown into a world he didn't understand. I shook my head. He looked worried._

_"Are you okay Mam?"_

_"Yeah, if you need any help with anything new, tell me." I said. "It's nice to meet you." My eyes were blue, I knew that._

_"Your...eyes..." I looked away as they went to a yellow color._

_"Sorry, born with it." I said releasing his hand. I went back to sit down. There was a moment of turbulence and I yelped falling into Bruce. He grabbed my arms to help steady me. Instantly I felt his emotions, all of them, and worse, memories, something I had never seen with emotions. Childhood pain flew through me, faces with them one that caused fear the other happiness, then sorrow, a woman lying dead, hurt, anger, jealousy images flickering past too fast for me to see. I couldn't move, his face was filled with concern, he was calling my name but I couldn't hear him. Black spots began to pop up. Teenage years filled with rage and bitterness, love suddenly flowed forth, a woman smiling at him, but it was cut off with rage then self hate, her prone form lying in glass and rubble. Fear, then depression, deep dark and so familiar. I blacked out as it became too much._

* * *

 

 Diana looked up when Bruce suddenly moved away.

"Bruce?" She asked worry in her eyes. He looked at her guilt in his eyes. She shot up and tackled him. "Don't! Don't beat yourself up over what I felt from you!" She said. "It would have happened anyway." Bruce held her close.

"You knew of every feeling I had, you knew what I went through and I was still...." Diana kissed him cutting him off, Bruce kissed back almost desperately. Diana pulled back panting.

"You had reasons." She said out of breath.

"Poor ones," He muttered the pain in his eyes. Diana stroked his cheek enjoying the stubble he had. She looked into his eyes her now blue eyes hating the fact he was beating himself up.

"You were being used. And it's in the past." She took his hand and sat back down beside the book. Bruce gave a small smile and picked her up sitting her in his lap. Diana purred snuggling close. She returned to the book.

* * *

 

_When I woke Daddy, Captain America, Bruce and Coulson were leaning over me worried. Bruce asked first._

_"What happened?" He looked concerned and guilty._

_"Nothing, just some strong emotions; You really are nervous ‘bout small spaces." I lied. I sat up slowly. The jet wasn't moving. "We are here?" I asked. Daddy nodded. "And I slept on...?" I glanced down to see Bruce's bag._

* * *

 

 "Such a sweetie," Diana purred. Bruce stared at the page.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked softly, part of him already knew the answer. He just needed to hear it from her.

"Yes, tell the alter ego of the Incredible Hulk that I had felt every emotion he had during his life, saw his past. And it caused me to black out. You wouldn't ever allow me to touch you again." Diana pointed out. Bruce pulled her close, he was correct, then again he usually was.

* * *

 

_"Thanks." I said, I got up and staggered. Coulson went to steady me. "No!" I said sharply. I felt his confusion; I still had the emotions swirling around in me, the memories. If anyone touched me it could transfer over and I knew those kinds of emotions were not good for a person to feel. How Bruce survived before the Hulk was inspiring to say the least. I staggered to the opening and stepped out. The heated deck under my feet felt good. I stared out at the ocean. The water was welcoming, deep...dark...I shook her head. I spotted Natasha. "Dr. Banner, Captain Rogers, meet Agent Romanoff." I said. My Daddy nodded. I held back a snort. Daddy had the hots for the red headed agent. Coulson headed off._

_"There was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?" Natasha said to Steve. Steve frowned._

_"Cards," He was worried, he didn’t really know what to think of Coulson. I did because I was the same just with Bruce, only I controlled it a little better._

_"They're vintage, he's very proud." Natasha said. I ignored them staring at the sea. Daddy noticed and moved quickly went to me._

_"Di." He said softly. I looked up. I gave a small smile, but Daddy knew me well enough, he knew something was up._

_"Gentlemen, you may wanna step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breath." Natasha said._

_"Why, is this a submarine?"_

_"Really? They wanted me in a submerged pressurized metal container?" Bruce said. I watched half heartedly as they took off. The ship lifted out of the water._

_"This is worse." I said softly. They went in. I stared at the window silently as they talked. I watched Bruce leave with Romanoff. I stood and left to try and let out some of the emotions. Daddy followed behind me._

_"Di, what's wrong? I know you well enough, you didn't just absorb stress, what else did you take?" I looked to my Daddy with tears streaming down my face._

_"Everything!" I sobbed out. "I have never felt so many painful emotions before! How? How can he stand living?" My knees buckled and I sat on the ground holding my legs. "I keep looking for a way to take it away! And the fact that he lives with this every day hurts!" Daddy sat down near me. He didn’t touch me, he knew what could happen if he did, and he knew I would feel guilty about it._

_"Princess, he lives with it because he has to. He can't just off himself like we can. Think about it. He has the Hulk who comes out when his life is threatened." Daddy pointed out. "And he knows that. Don't over work yourself over this, he's accepted what fate dealt him, and he's done good work. We found him helping the sick in Calcutta." I nodded. "Now, you are to come with us when the time comes, you can release some of the emotions that way." He said. I nodded. We rose and headed back. The crying had helped calm me a little. I needed it badly; half of the sorrow was actually genuine, for Dr. Bruce. He was a kind man and didn't deserve to be put through that. I saw Coulson talking to Steve and smiled slightly, I knew what they were discussing._

_"Got it," An agent said. "67% match. Weight cross match 79% match." Fury came over._

_"Where," He asked peering over the Agent’s shoulder._

_"Stuttgart, Germany, 28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding." Fury looked at Captain and Daddy._

_"You guys are up." He said. They nodded. I followed. "Ms.Karev," I turned still walking, walking backwards wasn’t that hard for me, years of doing as a child made it easy._

_"Trust me; I need to let out some emotions." I said. "I doubt you will need me here at the moment." Fury sighed and nodded. I hurried on, turning back around. Before I left I spotted Bruce. I gave a smile and mouthed I would be back before following my Daddy._

* * *

 

"Did it look like I said I will be back?" Diana asked. Bruce smiled.

"No I thought you said I like cats." He teased. "Yes it looked like you said that." Diana smiled.

"Good...You didn't think I wanted to get away from you did you?"

"For a second as you were leaving. But then when you looked at me I knew that wasn't the case. It felt...It felt amazing to know you were not scared of me, that you wanted to be near me." He said. "I didn't know what to think about it though. I didn't know if you wanted to merely use me or really wanted to be near me." Diana snuggled close.

"You know now." She said smiling. There was a beeping and Diana flicked her phones screen.

"Are you two done with private time?" Tony said. Diana blushed.

"We were talking." She said. Tony grinned mischievously, a chance to tease her.

"Yeah, yeah, dirty talk, I know." Tony said making Diana blush even more.

"Tony, I will tell Dad if you keep that up." She warned him her eyes pink. Bruce chuckled slightly, she was so cute when she blushed; he had never admitted it before.

"Don't! He's going to ruin my face." He whined, Diana giggled. Sad thing was Tony learnt never to tease Diana when Aleks was around. He was very protective.

"Better be quiet, we will be right down." She said. Tony pouted on the screen. Diana giggled again before hanging up. "Let's make it look like we were going at it." She said, Diana's eyes twinkling, it was fun to get Tony's hopes up that he was right. Bruce chuckled shaking his head at his little Omega's antics.

"Alright," He said a gleam in his eyes. Before Diana could question him he had her on her back and was giving her a passionate kiss. Diana moaned clinging to him as he ground his hips into hers slightly. Diana pulled back exposing her neck and Bruce began to nip and sucked on it leaving hickeys on her neck, _His_ mark, proof that she was _his_ mate, _his little Omega_. He pulled back stared heatedly at her, the Alpha in him purred at the sight of the hickeys. Diana was flushed and looked as if she had been ravished. She had been which is what she wanted. But Bruce wanted more. He really wanted to toss her on the bed and take her until she begged him to make her cum, to knot her. He got off of her panting heavily. He really wanted to do so. Diana sat up, also panting.

"I...I think that will do." She whispered. Bruce nodded and stood. He shifted slightly trying to find a better position for his aching erection. Diana saw and before he could say a word she was kneeling in front of him carefully unzipping his pants. Bruce watched as she pulled out his cock and began to stroke him slowly smirking. Bruce groaned softly at the feeling of her hands on his cock. She began to gently lick and kiss his cock exploring it happily; he slid a hand into her hair, gently stroking her head. Diana slowly began to take his cock into her mouth causing him to groan, as she did so she cupped his balls gently caressing them. Bruce gasped for air a moan escaping him. Diana felt her pussy clench rhythmically. This was very arousing. She looked up at him, her eyes that pinkish purple and he let out another moan as she slowly took more in. His hair tickled her nose and Bruce said her name between gasps as she gulped around his cock. She rubbed his hip as she began to bob her head making sure to use her tongue. She sucked hollowing her cheeks as she deep throated him. Her hand left his hip to go into her pants and stroke her clit in time with her bobbing.

"Omega, gonna, gonna-" Diana pulled back enough so his cock rested on her tongue and she stroked. Bruce bucked his hips slightly cumming in her mouth. Diana slowly pulled back a trail of pearly white connecting from her lips to his cock. Her tongue flicked it up and she gulped moaning loudly. Bruce wanted to jump her all over again. His usually rational mind was screaming _'Forget Tony and bed your Omega!'_ Diana looked up at him a little nervous. Bruce stroked her cheek.

"Good Omega." He purred. Diana beamed happily. Bruce fixed himself and the two headed downstairs.

* * *

 Tony looked up and snickered catching the fading scent from them.

"So I was right." He said looking smug. Diana merely shook her head giggling and sat down. She glanced to Bruce.

"I'm hungry." She said. Instantly he went towards the kitchen. Tony, who was frowning at Diana's way too calm reaction, seriously, no blush or anything, followed Bruce.

Bruce ignored Tony as he got some fruits and Vegetables out for Diana. Albert watched his eyes on the broccoli. Bruce gave him a piece as he chopped up some of it to make it easier for her.

"So you didn't fuck..." Tony started.

"Don't start, Tony." Bruce said. Tony went over.

"I want details! What happened to Bros before," He stopped. "Women," He finished knowing Bruce might flip at the normal version.

"Omega before Friends," Bruce said. "Imprinted into all of our DNA, you'll find out sooner or later." Tony pouted.

"But we are the Science Bros!" He said. "What did you two do? Did she suck you off?" Bruce groaned as it came back. Tony grinned. "That good huh?" Bruce glared at him. Tony just grinned.

"Yes, it was that good. The problem is she hasn't done it before as far as I know."

"She's an Omega."

"Who for several years was a Genderless."

"Internet," Tony said. "It has a lot on it. And well, books as well." Bruce sighed rubbing his brow. He figured. It was very easy to tell. Diana had always had the scent of an untouched woman. And the mindset of one; Bruce finished and put the food on a plate with some dip for both and headed into the living room. Clint gave a shout of disbelief as Diana shot past him in a game...as Baby Daisy. She grinned.

"Piece of cake as usual," She teased. Clint pouted.

"Red shells? Really?" He said. Diana nodded giggling.

"Of course, her specialties," Bruce said. Diana scrambled up seeing the food. Bruce sat down and released an 'oof' as Diana catapulted into him happily. He gave a chuckle as she took the plate. Diana flipped her diary open munching on some broccoli. Tony suddenly snatched up her diary. Diana gasped.

"Tony!"

Tony began to read aloud. Diana flushed but sat back against Bruce. She knew when to snatch it away and would do so. _Daddy_ , "You called him Daddy still?" Diana rolled her eyes.

"If you remember I had only been around him growing up, so it was always Daddy." She pointed out.

* * *

 

_Daddy was getting VLAD ready, he was gentle with it, as usual, the Dragunov was his favorite weapon of choice. Impersonal kills were better._

 

* * *

"What does VLAD mean?" Tony asked.

"Very Lenient Ass Destroyer." Aleksandr said walking in. "And did she give you permission to read that?"

"She hasn't stopped me yet." Tony said grinning. Aleksandr glared at him before sitting by Natasha.

* * *

 

_Soon we arrived in Stuttgart; I made sure to flick the safety off of my gun. I looked out and saw in the distance Loki standing above kneeling humans, an elder man stood and Loki aimed his scepter at him. Captain America was already there and the Quinjet was behind him. I leaned out gun aimed while Daddy got in position in front of me with his weapon also aimed. Loki suddenly shot at the jet and Natasha quickly swerved. I felt my feet leave the floor and I was suddenly holding tightly onto the handle trying to find a foot hold. I found it as Daddy went to help. I shook my head. "Focus," I said._

* * *

 

"I don't want you to hang out of the Quinjet ever again." Bruce said suddenly. Diana pouted.

"It was a rush." Bruce rubbed his face roughly. Diana sighed. "I won't." She said nuzzling him.

"Are you two done?" Tony asked. Diana stuck her tongue out.

"Yes." She said rolling her eyes as she snuggled close to him.

* * *

 

_I looked up to see Captian America knocked down. I shot off a bullet and Loki dodged. His ice cold eyes met mine. I felt...Pain...I look to Daddy. "What is it with all this pain? Why is it all of them are tragic people?" Daddy was looking past me._

_"Shit, Princess!" He went to grab my hand. Natasha swerved and I was suddenly falling._

* * *

 

Diana squeaked as Bruce lifted her up and off to pace. Diana looked down whimpering, sensing his agitation. She had upset her Alpha. Aleksandr watched while Natasha looked pained. She had purposefully wiped that memory out of her mind. It hurt to think that she put her pup in danger. Aleksandr nuzzled her gently calming her. Diana reached for Bruce taking his hand. Bruce looked at her trying to stay calm. His mate had been in danger. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. Bruce sighed and pulled her close nuzzling her neck. Diana slowly calmed down. This time Tony merely waited. If this had been his Omega, he would do the same...With alcohol in his hand as well. Diana signaled him to continue.

* * *

 

_I felt the air rush past me and closed my eyes waiting, accepting the upcoming pain. I doubt I would die. We weren't that high up...but the angle I would hit I would be unable to move most likely. Suddenly the wind shifted and I felt...arms? Cold ones that felt metallic. I heard ‘Shoot to Kill’ playing._

_"I gotcha doll," Came a voice I had heard on tv often. He was said to love ACDC. Which I had to admit was a good band._

_"Why thank you Mr. Stark." I said as he sat me on firm ground. I stood tall dusting myself off. I heard the sound of weapons being pulled out._

_"Your turn Reindeer Games," Ironman said. I noticed Loki was down. He held his hands up in surrender, his armor dissipating. "Good move." Captain America, Stark, and I hulled Loki onto the jet. As the two men talked I sat down beside my Daddy._

_"I'm alright; a knight in shining Energy repulsor flying armor caught me." I said. Daddy looked to Tony and shook his head._

_"That's all he will do." He said. Tony raised a brow._

_"I thought that was the girl’s decision." He turned to look at me. I was sitting with my katana balanced on my knees meditating. He blinked._

* * *

 

"How do you know I blinked?" Tony asked.

"One you just told me and two Dad told me." Diana said. Bruce was calm now. He had to thank Tony for saving her.

* * *

 

_"I agree, I'm not one for a man who peacocks. I like those more quiet ones that care deeply about you." Daddy snorted, he knew I meant Bruce. Quiet and withdrawn, a man that did care deeply, so much for people he decided that it was safer to hide but still help out any way he can. I could almost hear Tony smirk._

_"You are a strong silent type of girl?"_

_"No, I'm a silent yet intelligent type of girl." I said._

_"That sounds familiar." Tony said tapping his chin. He shrugged. "I'll figure it out later, nice sword."_

_"Katana, and thanks, given to me by my sensei. It had been passed down through his family for generations." I opened my eyes to gently lift it balancing it. "Even balance..." I plucked a hair and dropped it along the tip; the hair was split in half. "Sharp enough to remove a head from a shoulder." I said. I sheathed it with ease. Thunder rumbled and lightning nearly struck the jet. Steve and Tony looked at Loki who looked outside._

_"What afraid of a little lightning?" Tony asked. I looked up, I felt his nervousness, and...hate? It hit me and I stood hand on sword hilt. I knew what was about to come next. This was Loki, Norse God of Mischief, brother to....A blonde man suddenly appeared opening the jet's ramp, he grabbed Loki and was gone. I race to the edge to look out into the darkness. Tony suddenly passed me, I yelped before Captain America joined in on the chase, I glance back and spot parachutes._

_"I think a little feminine touch may be needed, way too much Testosterone down there." I said slipping it on and jumped out before my Daddy or Natasha could speak. I popped the parachute when I got low enough. It caught on a branch not too far away from them. I could touch the other branch with my feet. I cut the parachute and quickly swung down. I spotted Captain America, Stark and Thor._

_"Put the hammer down." Captain said._

_"Uh yeah, no bad idea," Stark said only to be sent flying by a...back hand._

* * *

 

"Isn't the term bitch slap?" Clint said only to get a withering glare from Tony.

"No, he hit me with the hammer."

"MJÖLNIR IS NOT A MERE HAMMER!" Thor protested. Loki rolled his eyes.

"I think this should continue. If Di is alright with it," He said. Diana smiled.

"I'm fine with him reading, Ki, thanks for asking." She said. Bruce nuzzled her hair. Ki was her nickname for Loki.

* * *

 

_Thor turns to Captain. He raises his hammer._

_"You want me to put the hammer down?" He asked. I jumped over Captain and blocked the hammer’s decent best I could. I felt my knees start to sink into the ground. I grabbed his annoyance and anger draining it before giving him calmer emotions. Thor realized my gender and quickly pulled his weight off. Gentleman apparently, I staggered to my feet. My knees were aching horribly._

_"Are you three done being Alpha's cause we need to head back." I snapped agitated._

_"Ooh, fiery." Tony said. I glared at him. My now red eyes making him shut up._

* * *

 

"Seeing as how they had been green on the ship," Tony pointed out before continuing.

* * *

 

_"Shut it Stark." I said. I looked to Thor who stood tall. "Look we need the Tesseract; Earth is in danger unless it is found." I said. Thor's gaze lightened and he nodded._

_"I will go with you my lady." He said chivalrously. A blush dusted my cheeks and my eyes went pink. Can't help but like men who are chivalrous. Most men figured a girl didn't want that. Those would be the feminists. Honestly having a sweet man who would protect my honor but still understand I can fight beside him isn't a bad idea. I signaled them to follow grabbing Loki by the back of his outfit._

_"Unhand me you-"_

_"I can make you feel as if you are a speck of dirt or think that you are about to die, I dare you to finish that bloody sentence." I said sharply. Loki glared at me but didn't. He had seen what I did with Thor._

* * *

 

"That was actually entertaining." Thor said chuckling. "Knowing someone shut Loki up."

"Thank you, brother, I now know you care deeply." Loki's voice dripped with sarcasm.

* * *

 

_We arrived on the Hellicarrier and Loki was led away. He grinned at Bruce as he past. Bruce came over._

_"Hey, Dr. Banner," I said softly smiling he gave a nervous, I signaled him to come over as the interrogation started. When Loki mentioned Bruce as 'monster' I reigned in the emotions and grabbed his hand gently. He looked at me and I looked back my eyes saying everything he needed to know._

_'He's wrong.'_

* * *

 

"How right you were." Loki muttered. There was silence and he looked up to see all the avengers (minus Diana) staring at him in shock. "What? Do you guys deny it?"

"No, but you just said you were wrong?" Steve said.

"No, I said Di was right. Difference," There was the Loki they knew. Diana smiled slightly. She often had moments where she was right. One was coming up.

"Let's continue reading please." She said. It wasn't too horrible reading aloud.

* * *

 

_Fury leaves and Loki smirks at the camera before it goes black. There was a very tense silence before._

_"He really grows on you huh?" Bruce said. I smiled slightly._

_"Loki's going to drag this out...Thor what's his play." Steve asked. Thor seemed to snap out of his silence. I knew what it was about. He was hurting, this was his little brother and Loki was hurting him by doing....well all of this. I can't deny one thing. I don't know how it felt unless I felt it from someone else. I didn't have siblings... I looked at the screen. But I knew how Loki felt about himself. Alone...Different and...Hurting...He didn't want what he was. I think some of us here didn't want what we have. I doubted Stark wanted a pulse reactor in his chest for whatever the reason was, I doubted Daddy wanted his ability, Bruce definitely didn't want the Hulk and I didn't want my gift. So many horrible people were around and sometimes I felt them. Thor told us why, he showed a strong front, eldest son thing, I guess. I listened in on some of it._

_"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Bruce said. Thor looked at him surprise flowing through me, he knew Selvig._

_"Selvig?" He ask clarifying what he heard._

_"Astrophysicist." I said. I watched his expression._

_"He's a friend." Thor said._

_"He has him under some sort of spell, along with one of ours." Natasha said._

_"I want to know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve said._

_"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him." Bruce said causing me to snort. I looked at him with 'really?' Look fighting back laughter._

_"Have care of how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother." Thor said. I had to point it out._

_"He's killed 80 people in 2 days." Thor looked a little sheepish._

_"He's adopted." I fell over laughing at that. Unprofessional, yes, needed, for them no but yes for me, refreshing, again yes. I pulled myself up taking in gulps of air._

_"I'm sorry, I know this is very serious but I swear you guys are deliberately doing that." I said. "I'm good now, promise, a little genuine laughter for me is a good thing." I stood up clearing my throat. "Question, why would he need Iridium?" I asked curious._

_"It's a stabilizer." Tony said coming in, Phil was behind him. I wave happily and he waves back smiling. Tony looks to Thor. "No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing." I rolled my eyes at the nickname. I had to admit he did look similar to Bodhi. Tony turned to me._

_"Names Tony by the way," He said. I held my hand out._

_"Diana, Diana Blossom Karev." Stark raised a brow at my middle name. "It was my mother's name." I said. I was used to the reaction._

_"Really," Tony looked at Daddy. He stared back._

* * *

 

"Saying silently, she was a sweet pea and don't try to make a comment." Aleks said. Diana smiled.

"Yep, Now you have a fire cracker." She said. Natasha smiled at that.

"Seen a picture of Blossom, You really like red heads." Tony said. Aleksandr scratched his nose.

"Actually...Blossom made me think of a Beta I ran into." Aleksandr pulled Nat close grinning. Tony's eyes widened. "What?"

"How,"

"She was going to assassinate a man I was to guard. Let's just say we had a tussle. At the time she had the air of an Omega and the scent. Very confusing," Aleksandr said. Diana grinned when Nat cleared her throat remembering. Tony opened his mouth but Diana interrupted.

"I don't want to know what my Dad did with girls when he was a younger man. Drop it please." Tony pouted while both Natasha and Aleks looked grateful. Tony skimmed the page to find his place before continuing.

* * *

 

_Tony looked around. "Raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails. That man is playing GALAGA! Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did." He said walking away from me. Must of loss interest. He felt like he was. But he, like Fury, was harder to read. I watched as he covered one eye. "How does he see all of these?" He asked turning to look at the screens._

_"He turns." Maria said._

_"Well, that sounds exhausting." Tony turned to the group after a second. "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube." He said. I nodded, he had read up. I did as well, and understood it thankfully._

_"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics" agent Maria asked._

_"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" Tony asked. I hid my smile at his comment. Steve spoke up._

_“Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?” He asked._

_“He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier.” Bruce explained, the fangirl in me squeed, he sounded so adorable talking about scientific stuff. I kept a straight face, Daddy had taught me well. Again I understood what was said. Steve, poor Steve looked lost. I whispered what he meant in simpler terms. He nodded looking and feeling grateful._

_“Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect.” Tony said. Bruce looked pensive. I was doomed; everything about him was so attractive._

* * *

 

Tony had to stop; he was laughing way too hard. Diana blushed taking the book back. Bruce was also rather red.

“You thought I was attractive even then?”

“Yes, anyways, I had been your biggest fan since I could fully understand your works.” She pointed out. Tony calmed down.

“Can I have the book back?” He asked wiping an imaginary tear away, Diana sighed and handed it over.

* * *

 

_“Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet.” Bruce pointed out. Steve once again felt and looked confused. I gave a small smile._

_“Finally, someone who can understand English.” Tony said shaking Bruce’s hand, they looked at each other with respect._

_“Is that what just happened?” Steve asked. I quickly explained what they had said. Tony looked to me rather impressed, he hid it well from others though. His gaze returned to Bruce._

_“It’s good to meet you Dr.Banner. Your work on anti-collision particles is unparalleled.” He said. That reminded me, I needed my papers to get signed soon. “And I’m a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into a enormous green rage monster.” I flinched at that, I wanted to smack the man for using that damn word. I felt Banner’s unease and calmed him quickly._

_“Thanks.” He said looking down. Fury came in._

_“Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him.” He said. I really wanted to know how he was able to look bad ass all the time. Then I simply realized he was bad ass._

_“Let’s start with that stick of his,” Steve began. “It may be magical, but it looks an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon to me.” He said. He would know, he had more experience with that group, I have only read up on them, but I do know I don’t want to have anything to do with them._

_“I don’t know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys.” He said. I held back a giggle again. Thor looked utterly confused._

_“Monkey’s? I do not understand.” He said. Steve perked up._

_“I do! I understood that reference.” He said proudly. I grinned._

_“I’ll get you my pretty, and your little dog too!” I said in a horrible impersonation of the wicked witch of the west. Tony shook his head and looked to Bruce who had a small smile on his face at my quote._

_“Shall we play, doctor?” He asked Bruce._

_“Let’s play some.” He said and both left, I rose and followed humming, out of the corner of my eye I watched as the Galaga player turns slightly before going back to playing the game. I hoped he gets a high score._

* * *

 

Tony grinned.

“Did he?”

“I never found out.” Diana said simply. Bruce knew what was next. He grinned slightly. He found this next part very cute and amusing. It was something that had helped him fall in love with his little Omega, of course at that moment he didn’t know she was one.

* * *

 

_I sat on the desk watching the two work biting my lip, I wanted so badly to ask him but couldn’t bring myself to do it. Bruce spoke._

_“The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig’s reports on the Tesseract. But it’s gonna take weeks to process.” He said. Tony grinned._

_“If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster, we can clock this around six hundread teraflops.” He said._

_“All I packed was a tooth brush.” I giggled. Bruce looked to me and gave a small smile. I smile back._

_“You know,” Tony began. “you should come by Stark Towers sometime. Top ten floors, all R &D. You’d love it, it’s a candy land.” He said smiling even more, Bruce looked nervous._

_“Thanks but, the last time I was in New York I kind of broke…Harlem.” He said softly. I smiled slightly understanding what he meant, he glanced at me and I just shrugged as if to say. ‘doesn’t bother me in the least.’_

_“Well, I promise a stress free environment. No tension, no surprises.” And with that he poked Bruce with a small electrical prod. Bruce jumped slightly as Steve walked in._

_“Ow!” He said. I quickly removed the pain. Tony leaned in._

_“Nothing?” He asked. He was trying to get a rise out of Bruce but failing._

* * *

 

“And now I know why.” He said pouting. “Why is it when I did try, you seemed to always be there?”

“Cause I knew Bruce didn’t want to do anything he might regret, and you were trying to trigger that.” Diana said.

* * *

 

_“Hey!” He looked to Tony. “Are you nuts?” He said._

_“You really got a lid on it, haven’t you? What’s your secret?” Tony asked. “Mellow Jazz? Bongo Drums? Huge bag of Weed?” I snorted._

_“Yes, Dr. Banner looks like a man who smokes that stuff.” I said._

_“He has circles.” Tony pointed out._

_“Yeah, from working really hard with little sleep.” I said._

_“Is everything a joke to you?” Steve asked Tony._

_“Funny things are.” He retorted._

_“Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn’t funny. No offense, doctor.” He said glancing to Bruce._

_“No, it’s alright. I wouldn’t have come aboard if I couldn’t handle pointy things.” He said glancing towards me to see my big smile._

_“You’re tiptoeing, big man.” He said. “You need to strut.”_

_“God not another Tony, one is too much.” I said rolling my eyes. Tony looked smug about that. “Very annoying.” I continued and he feinted hurt._

_“You need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark.”_

_“You think I’m not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn’t he telling us? I can’t do the equation unless I have all the variables.” He said._

_“You think Fury’s hiding something?” Steve asked frowning._

_“He’s a spy. Captain, He’s the spy. His secrets have secrets.” He said. He looked to Bruce._

_“And it’s bugging you.” He looked to me. “Probably you too, Mood Ring.” He said. I blinked._

_“Wait, Mood Ring?” I looked confused._

_“Yeah, your eyes, they change with your emotions don’t they?” I nodded._

_“Yeah, always have.” I said my eyes going pink from embarrassment over the fact._

_“There, you’re flustered.” He said._

_“Close, embarrassed is a better word.” I said._

_“And that red earlier was Rage!”_

_“Just Anger. No big words, just the vague terms.”_

_“And Earlier they were Black.”_

_“That is boredom, I usually like to have conversations, otherwise I get bored easily. That and games or a really good book with a cup of fresh tea.” I said. “Not the point now is it.” I said. I glanced to Banner. Steve looked to him._

_“Doctor?” He said. Bruce looked pensive._

_“….’A warm light for all mankind’ Loki’s jab at Fury about the cube.”He said. Steve nodded_

_“I heard it.” He said. Bruce signaled to Tony._

_“I think that it was meant for you,” He said to Tony. “Even if Barton didn’t post that all over the news. I realized what he meant._

_“Stark Tower.” I said softly._

_“Wait, that big ugly.” Tony turned to face him with a look on his face. “Building in New York?” He finished._

_“It’s powered by Stark Reactors, self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?”Tony shrugged._

_“It’s a prototype. I’m kind of the only name in clean energy right now.” He said._

_“So why wouldn’t SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?” All eyes went to me. I raised my hands quickly._

_“I don’t even know, remember I am a newb.” Steve looked confused. “Gamer speak for someone new to the game. I technically wouldn’t be here had I not mentioned my skills to Fury.” I pointed out._

_“Skills,”Steve asked in interest. I flushed slightly not really wanting to brag._

_“Thirteen different types of Martial arts, Skill with a gun and a sword and other things,” Tony looked impressed for a second._

_“That is what your file said…It also mentioned a mutation?”_

_“Eyes,” I said plainly. I actually didn’t want him to know, didn’t like the idea of him trying to figure out how to push my buttons._

* * *

 

“Which took me forever!” He said feigning annoyance.

“You know you liked that challenge.” Diana said snuggling closer to Bruce, the next part was going to hurt both of them to hear and relive. Tony pouted.

“True. You know me too well.”

“You let me read you after a bit, that was all I needed.” She said. “Fury still is so hard to read. I swear he’s a robot. The only emotion I can pick up is either annoyance or anger.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if those were the two emotions he only felt.” Tony said finding his spot to continue.

* * *

 

_“You know, I should probably look into why they are doing that once my decryption programmer finishes breaking into all of SHIELD’s secure files.” Tony said. Steve looked at him taken aback._

_“I’m sorry, did you say…?”_

_“Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours we’ll know every dirty little secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide.” He holds out a bag of blueberries. “Blueberry?” He asked Steve, I jumped down and grabbed a small hand full, I love blueberries. Steve looked at him._

_“Yet you’re confused about why they don’t want you around?” He said._

_“An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not possible.”_

_“I think it’s more that you’re nosy.” I pointed out munching on the blueberries, my eyes normal green._

_“So is Green your natural eye color?” Tony asked. I nodded._

_“Yep.” I said grabbing a couple of more._

_“I think Loki’s trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if we don’t stay focused, he’ll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them.” Steve said. Tony made a small face._

_“Following is not really my style.” He said. Steve gave a sarcastic smile._

_“And you’re all about style, aren’t you?”He said, it struck a nerve._

_“Of the people in this room, which one is; A. wearing a spangly outfit, and B. not of use?” Tony asked. Bruce quickly jumped in, thankfully because I felt the growing tension between the two Alpha’s._

_“Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?” He asked. Steve took what he said in before shaking it off. I couldn’t help but think how much of a soldier he really was._

_“Just find the cube.” He said before leaving. I felt his unease and confusion._

_“That’s the guy my dad never shut up about?” Tony said. “Wondering if they shouldn’t have kept him on ice.”_

_“Are you kidding, it was thanks to Steve we were able to find out any info on HYDRA.” I said. “He might agree though.” I said softly._

_“He’s right about Loki.” Bruce said before Tony could ask me what I meant. “He does have the jump on us.”_

_“What he’s got is an ACME dynamite kit.” Tony said, “It’s gonna blow up in his face, and I’m going to be there when it does.” He said._

_“And I’ll read all about it.” Bruce said. I smiled sadly remembering that he’ll leave after the location of the Tessaract._

_“Uh-huh. Or you’ll be suiting up like the rest of us.” Tony said. Bruce gave a strained smile._

_“Ah, see, I don’t get a suit, I’m exposed. Like a nerve… It’s a nightmare.” He said. I looked at the screens my eyes misty, that I knew, I knew it all to well._

* * *

 

“Wait, on the helicopter!” Steve said suddenly, “When Bruce caught you…” Diana nodded.

“Yeah, it wasn’t just stress, I saw everything and felt everything.” She said.

“That’s why you two connected so well, why you actually were a good…What did you call it?” Tony said a grin forming.

“Emotion Counselor,” Diana said munching on her broccoli, Albert clambered up and curled up beside the two, Diana’s free hand went to his head petting him.

“Yeah, that.” Diana rolled her eyes.

“Well duh, I mean, it makes it easier when I get a good picture, I didn’t like it, I hated seeing such a past for someone who didn’t deserve such heart ache but I can’t always stop my ability.” Diana said. Bruce nuzzled her neck holding her close, he hated that she had seen glimpses of his past, had felt what he had felt. He knew though, it didn’t matter to her; she loved him and all of his quirks, including the giant green alter ego he had. And he loved her, both parts of him.

* * *

 

_“You know,” Tony said looking rather serious, I looked to him now curious, “I’ve got a cluster of strapnel, trying every second to crawl its way into my heart.” He tapped his Mini-Arc Reactor, “This stops it. This little circle of light. It’s part of me now, not just armor. It’s a…” He mulled over the right phrase. “Terrible privilege.” He finally said._

_“But you can control it.” Bruce pointed out. I sighed, we had something in common then, I couldn’t always control my ability._

_“Because I learned how.” Tony said._

_“That’s different,” Bruce said turning to the screens, Tony quickly swiped away the data so they were looking at eachother._

_“Hey, I’ve read all about your accident. That much gamma exposure should have killed you.” He said. I looked up sharply at that. Bruce frowned._

_“So you’re saying that the Hulk…The other guy…Saved my life? That’s nice. That’s a nce sentiment… Saved it for what?”_

* * *

 

Bruce smiled suddenly.

“I’m holding her.” He said. Diana went scarlet before smiling.

“Like I’ve said, such a sweet heart.” She kissed him gently. “Love my Alpha.” Came her soft whisper.

“Love my lil’ Omega.” Bruce said back smiling. Steve looked away silently, his mind wandering back to Peggy. He pushed the emotions and the memories away looking back to see Diana looking at him a little guiltily, he smiled reassuringly and she nodded.

* * *

 

_Tony didn’t say anything for a split second._

_“I guess we will find out.” He said. The two turned to focus on their work._

_“You might not like that.” Bruce said suddenly. Tony smiled._

_“You just might.”_

_“I would like to ask Dr. Banner something.” I said suddenly finally gathering the courage. He looked up a small smile on his face._

_“Just Bruce, please.” I went bright scarlet at that. Tony saw._

_“What are you wanting to ask, Agent Karev?” He asked a grin forming. I shuffled through my bag starting to stutter. He came over and I stiffened moving it away, he suddenly had it and pulled out papers. “Ah ha!” He looked at them._

_“Hey, Give them back!” I said going to grab them but he shifted away._

_“These are copies of Bruce’s work!” He said. I could have died from embarrassment. My eyes were such a sharp pink that it wouldn’t surprise me if I looked like an anime character._

_“So? I…” I faltered looking down nervous, “I got them a long time back, I am a big fan of your work… Bruce.” My voice shifted when I said his name my face still so red._

_“Thanks,” He said slightly red in the cheeks as well. Tony was grinning ear to ear._

_“So, lookie! You have a fan girl!” Tony said, I glared at him, the next thing either of them knew, Tony was on the floor groaning and I had the papers back, I reached up and pulled out the pen that was holding my hair in a bun, it fell down surrounding my face. My hair was always wild so putting it ponytails or buns was normal. I held out both to him._

_“Could you sign them please?” I looked at him with big eyes. He took the pen still blushing._

_“Uh, yeah, sure,” He turned and signed them. I couldn’t help but smile my eyes going straight to purple. Tony started to stand only to find himself back on the floor._

_“What was that for?” He wheezed out, he did just have the wind knocked out of him._

_“Embarrassing Bruce,” I said simply._

* * *

 

“Tony.” Bruce said suddenly, Tony glanced over to see Diana asleep in Bruce’s arms. He closed the diary after marking the page.

“Guess we have to wait.” He said looking a little put out. Bruce chuckled before rising and heading upstairs to put Diana in a warm bed. Albert trailed afterwards happily. Tony looked at the diary he still had in his hand and started to open it back up only to find it no longer in his hands, instead, _Twilight_ sat in his hands. He looked to Loki, who was tucking the diary away.

“Like I was about to let you read more when she wasn’t here.” He said. “Knowing you, you’d look for anything embarrassing.” Tony pouted and left. Loki pulled out _Harry Potter_ and returned to reading it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfits: http://www.polyvore.com/relaxed_outfit_for_first_times/set?id=178763332 Price:$232.99  
> Battle Gear:http://www.polyvore.com/battle_gear_for_first_times/set?id=178794511 Price: 95 not including gun and sword.  
> Total cost:$327.99  
> Word count: 7885


	6. First meeting part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys understand, this is the first movie, from Diana's perspective, in three parts. The next chapter I have already started on.

First meeting part 3

If you haven’t picked up on this, its basically the first movie in three parts.

Diana woke with a yawn stretching her arms out in front of her, she sat up rubbing her eyes slightly. She remembered falling asleep while Tony read from her diary, she knew most girls would freak if someone read from their diary, but she wasn’t most girls. She looked next to her to see the other side was made, she slid a hand over and felt the warmth, so he hadn’t been gone for long. She listened. No, not in the shower, could be brushing his teeth, but the door was open to the bathroom, so he wasn’t there. They both decided to close the bathroom door when in there, that way if they weren’t decent, they didn’t blind a poor soul. Diana sighed sliding out of bed, she was in her pajamas. Well, She was wearing one of Bruce’s purple shirts, Hulk undies, Chesire cat socks, and a small pair of shorts. She looked around suddenly, wondering where Albert was. She sighed.

“JARVIS!” She called out.

“Doctor Banner and Albert Jakob Einstien are downstairs.” J.A.R.V.I.S. said.

“Thanks.” Diana said pulling her hair back into a messy bun before skipping over to the elevator.

Bruce looked up to see Diana come in humming happily, yet again she was wearing one of his shirts, a small smile formed. She looked good in his shirt. Diana scooped up Albert who had raced over to her and kissed him on the nose.

“Have you been a good kitty for Daddy?” She asked. Albert meowed snuggling close. “Did you eat all your food?” She looked to Bruce and he nodded chuckling. “Good!” She skipped over and sat down beside him snuggling in. Tony came into the room.

“Hey, your up!” He said grinning. Diana giggled.

“Yes, I’m up, and if you want, you can continue reading.” She said. Loki tossed the Diary over to Tony who caught it. “Thanks, Ki.” She said. Tony pouted.

“That’s why you didn’t take it from me.”

“Of course, I knew Ki would get it.” She said simply. Tony grumbled before opening to his spot.

 

_Fury walked into the room anger flowing from him._

_“What are you doing, Mr. Stark?” He asked his brow furrowed. Tony looked to him._

_“Uh…Kinda been wondering the same thing about you.” He said._

_“You’re supposed to be locating the Tesseract.” He snapped._

_“We are. The model’s locked and we’re sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we’ll have the location within half a mile.” Bruce said. I nodded in agreement._

_“And you’ll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss.” Tony said. His monitor popped up a collection of files. “What is phase two?” He asked. Suddenly Steve dropped a Hydra Assualt Rifle on the table making Tony, Bruce and Fury turn while I jump with a small yelp, I hadn’t been expecting him to do it, the anger flowed off of him and hit me, I shivered slightly trying to control the emotions that were coming into me._

_“Phase 2 is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons.” He looked to tony. “Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow.” I couldn’t help but growl realizing what they were going to be doing._

_“Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tessaract. This does not mean that we’re—”Tony cut him off._

_“I’m sorry, Nick.” He moved the computer screen towards Fury which shows plans for a weapon. I stood sharply my eyes red. “What were you lieing?”_

_“I was wrong, Director. The world hasn’t changed abit. Bruce looked to me._

_“Did you know about this?” His anger was in his voice and hitting me, I was already struggling over the emotions in the room and couldn’t help but snap back._

_“Fuck no, I was as much as in the dark as you were.” I glared at Fury before taking deep breaths as Thor, Natasha and Daddy came in._

_“You might want to remove yourself from this environment, Doctor.” Daddy said noting my deep breaths._

_“I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed.”_

_“Loki’s manipulating you.” Natasha spoke up. The deep breaths haven’t been working as Bruce looked at me with a bitter anger in his eyes._

_“And you have been doing what, exactly?” I couldn’t stop my glare._

_“You didn’t come here because I bat my eyelashes at you.” I snapped struggling even more with the anger that now came from Daddy, he didn’t like it when people turned on me. Protective father’s usually don’t._

_“Yes, and I’m not leaving because you,” He looked to Natasha, “are getting a little twitchy, I’d like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction.”_

_“Vhat!” Aleks snapped his anger rising._

_“Because of him.” Nick pointed towards Thor, who looked stunned._

_“Me?”_

_“Last year earth had a visitor from abother planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned.”_

_“I fucking hate the human race.” I spat out. “Ever since the invention of gunpowder, hell even before then we have been trying to kill off our enemies.” I grabbed my head in frustration trying to calm myself, the emotions in the room were making it so much worse, my control was a on a thread._

_“My people want nothing but peace with your planet.” Thor said._

_“But you’re not the only people out there, are you? And you’re not the only threat. The world’s filling up with people who can’t be matched, they can’t be controlled.”_

_“Like you controlled the cube?” Steve spat out._

_“You’re work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher kind of war.” I flinched at that word._

_“A higher form?” Steve asked._

_“You forced our hand. We had to come up with something.” Fury said. I could almost choke on all the testosterone in the room, I hated it when too many Alpha’s get pissed._

_“Nuclear deterrent. ‘Cause that always calmed everything right down.” Tony said sarcastically._

_“Remind me again how you made your forture, Stark?”_

_“Yeah, but he realized how stupid and wrong that was.” I snapped at Fury._

_“I’m sure if he still made-“ Steve said, Tony began to speak as well._

_“Wait! Wait! Hold on! How is-“_

_“Weapons, Stark would be neck deep-“_

_“This now about me?”Steve looked at Stark._

_“I thought humans were more evolved than this.” Thor said._

_“Excuse me, did **we** come to **your** planet and blow stuff up?” Fury asked him,_

_“Did you….” I clamped my hands over my ears falling to my knees trying to control the emotions, too much too quick. I squinted through my lashes seeing everyone arguing. Daddy spotted me and moved towards me. I shook my head my hair flying out of the bun once again._

Bruce pulled Diana close kissing her brow,

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright.” She whispered.

_“You speak of control, yet you court in chaos.” Thor said as I removed my hands._

_“It’s him M. O. isn’t it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We’re a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We’re… We’re a time-bomb.” Bruce said._

_“You need to step away.” I snorted. He had been away. Tony threw an arm around Steve._

_“Why shouldn’t the guy let off a little steam?” He asked. Steve shoved Tony off._

_“You know damn well why! Back off!” Tony went face-to-face with Steve._

_“Oh, I’m starting to want you to make me.” He said._

_“Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?”_

_“Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.” Tony said simply. I had to nod to that, he was. I saw that even Natasha agreed._

_“I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. Yeah, I’ve seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You’re not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you.”_

_“I think I would just cut the wire.”Tony said. Steve smiled._

_“Always a way out…You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero.” He said. That was the wrong thing to say and I could even see what was next._

_“A hero? Like you? You’re a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle.” He snapped. Steve puffed up his chest at Tony who merely stood there unmoving._

_“Put on the suit, let’s go a few rounds.” Thor laughs at us._

_“You humans are so petty, and tiny.” He said. Tony rubbed his head moving away from Steve._

_“Yeah this is a tee—” Bruce began._

_“Agent Kerav, would you escort Dr.Banner back to his—”Fury started._

_“Where, you rented my room.” Bruce snapped._

_“The cell was just in case—”Fury started._

_“Hey, I promised him we wouldn’t cage him, Fury, and I don’t fucking break those promises.” I snapped as I stood again. Bruce shook his head._

_“It was built incase you needed to kill me. Well you can’t I know because I’ve tried!” He snapped. The sorrow washed over me and I couldn’t stop a tear from falling as he continued. “I got low. I didn’t see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spat it out! So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk!” He snapped his anger rising, he turned to me and I couldn’t help but feel like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming semi.”You wanna know my secret, Agent Kerav? You want to know why I stay so calm?” I slowly approached him as Fury, Natasha and Daddy went for their hand guns. I reached down and gently touched his hand holding the scepter. Bruce looked down in shock at the scepter he had grabbed unconsciously. The machines suddenly beeped._

_“Got it.” Tony said. Bruce slipped his hand free and sat the scepter back down. He went to the computer._

_“Sorry, you don’t get to see my little party trick after all.” Bruce said. Thor moved over._

_“Located the Tesseract?” He asked. Tony looked over._

_“I can get there faster.” Tony said._

_“Look, all of us—”Steve started._

_“The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it.” Thor said. Tony turned to leave but Steve stopped him._

_“You’re not going alone!” Steve snapped._

_“You going to stop me?” Tony asked._

_“Put on the suit, let’s find out.” Steve said._

_“I’m not afraid to hit an old man.” Tony said._

_“Put on the suit.” Steve bit out. Bruce noticed something, I came over as he gasped._

_“Oh, my god,” He whispered. That was when an explosion rocked the Hellicarrier. Bruce and I were thrown down to the lower levels, I held my side as every emotion I had been trying to keep in flew out and into Bruce. I gasped in pain pulling my hand back to see blood. I looked to Bruce and winced seeing him holding onto the railing breathing heavily, his eyes were a forest green._

_“B-Bruce, you got to fight it. This is what Loki wants. We will be fine, please listen to me.” I spot SHIELD soldiers approaching and signaled them to leave quickly. They left quickly recognizing Bruce. “We’re going to be fine, Right? I swear on my life you will get out of this and you will walk away, and never—” Bruce interrupted me._

_“Your life,” He asked with a bitter voice, he gave a growl and the ship rocked again from another explosion, he looked to me with fearful eyes as he began to morph, the lights went out._

_“B-Bruce,” I gasped out trying to ignore the painful throbbing in my side, I reached for him trying to channel a calm emotion but the pain was too much. I winced as the hulk hit the wall with a fist in anger. I shot up as he turned to look at me, and then I ran ignoring my wound. I flew up the stairs sensing him right behind me, quickly I rolled under a turbine and began to crawl; the hulk was pulling them out from above the catwalk. I fell through but escaped. He roared and a chill ran down my back._

Bruce tightened his hold on Diana tears starting to form, he was going to hurt her, he could feel it. Diana nuzzled his chin gently.

_I continued to crawl under the catwalk before finally stopping, I ripped some of my outfit off and wrapped it tightly around my injury, I was extremely lucky it was only a gash. It could have been far worse. I felt the room vibrate rhythmically. I drew my gun slowly walking out onto the catwalk and spun around. The Hulk roared and I fired a shot off hitting a pipe filled with nitrogen, it spewed out into the Hulk’s face. The Hulk began to smash it. I ran through the corridors. He was right behind me; I reached a long corridor and raced down it. I could hear him right behind me, destroying stuff as he chased me, suddenly I’m flying though the air, I hit the wall and landed on the ground in a heap, I looked up through my hair to see him glaring at me, he raised his hand…_

Bruce closed his eyes the pain obvious, Diana kissed him gently.

“Wait.” She whispered.

_Thor slammed into him and they both go flying into the next room. I rose slowly wincing slightly from my earlier injury, thankfully nothing was broken. I moved to the next room. I watch Thor and the Hulk fight. I needed to calm him. I watched as Thor summoned his hammer, and uppercutted the Hulk._

_“Diana!” I heard my father shout through my earpiece. “Are you alright, Princess?”_

_“I’m fine.” I look back to Thor and the Hulk; the Hulk had Thor by the throat. “I will be back.” I raced forward. “Bruce!” I shouted. Nope, didn’t get his attention, of course, this wasn’t Bruce. “Hulk,” I shouted. His eyes turned towards me a growl escaping him. I raised my hands. His eyes were on the gun which I threw to the side. I pulled my sheathed katana off of my back and laid it on the ground gently kicking it away. I kept my hands in the air before speaking. “Please, calm down,” I said in a gentle voice. “We won’t hurt you.” He shook Thor. “He was merely protecting me, big guy; calm down. Let him go.” I said. Hulk huffed before dropping Thor. Thor looked to me._

_“Lady Diana, it is—” I looked to him._

_“Hush.” I said. I looked to the Hulk approaching him. He growled and I stopped hands still in the air. “It’s alright, I won’t hurt you, I don’t have any reason to.” I said gently. He relaxed slowly still breathing heavily. I reached out. I spotted a jet. “No!” I shouted my eyes widening, bullets came whizzing in, one pierced my leg and I went down a cry escaping me. I winced when I was suddenly grabbed; I looked up to see the Hulk. He spun around a roar ripping through him. He ran forward and leapt onto the jet, my arms shot around his arm clinging tightly to him, I could see the sky under me, a long, long fall. I felt dizzy as for the first time I got vertigo, I felt my body go back and forth as the Hulk beat on the ship. He suddenly grabbed the escaping pilot, roared at him and threw him. I spot his parachute and felt a small relief. The explosion made me cry out, thankful that my suit was fireproof, I hid my head in the nook of the Hulk’s arm, he wrapped around me as we went flying through the air. I looked up into Hulk’s face before falling unconscious from lake of oxygen._

Bruce relaxed slightly.

“You weren’t really hurt by him?”

“No, I think he had a soft spot for me, even though I was sent flying it wasn’t like he was trying to seriously hurt me, only scare me.” Diana said.

“I still can’t believe you were trying to calm him.” Thor said. “How did you know what to do, Lady Diana.”

“Thor, for the last time, it’s Diana, no ‘Lady’ needed. And because, the explosion sent us flying, a threat on us, all the Hulk was doing was responding to the threat. I showed him that I wasn’t one. Had the idiot not shot at him, we would have had Bruce back. Sadly, that didn’t happen.”

“Sir, the delivery boy is here.” J.A.R.V.I.S. said. Diana cocked her head. Bruce gave a small smile at his little Omega’s cuteness.

“Delivery, What of,” Diana asked as her stomach grumbled softly.

“Pizza,” He said. Diana grinned. One of the only indulgences she had was for Pizza. That and Ice cream, but that was when she was in a depression.

“Really, What kind,” She asked her eyes purple now.

“Every style,” Tony said, “Send him up, please.” Soon the Pizza boy arrived with several boxes of Pizza. Diana hopped up and went over taking several.

“Here,” She said smiling, the first thing the young teenager saw was a rather cute girl and he blushed deeply. Bruce couldn’t stop the growl that escaped him. Diana sat the pizzas on the table as did the delivery boy who was now very nervous, having made the Alpha of this little Omega agitated. Tony paid him and he scurried for the door. “Wait!” Diana said grabbing her purse and pulled out some money, she handed it over to him. “Don’t forget your tip!” She said smiling. The boy went scarlet and left quickly. Diana skipped over to the pizza grabbing a couple of slices for both herself and Bruce; she sat down and kissed his nose. “Love my Alpha.” She murmured. He relaxed slightly ignoring Tony snickering. Aleks bonked Tony on the head. He held his head before getting a slice himself.

“Love my Omega princess.” He said. Diana looked to Tony who was munching on his pizza. He gulped it.

“Want to continue?” He asked. Diana nodded.

_I slowly woke to find myself looking at the Hulk holding me very close growling at someone; I turned my head to see a elderly man. I sat up._

_“You okay?” He asked. I nodded._

_“Just a little injured, you might want to back up, I need to calm him.” I said. He did so. I looked to the Hulk. “Hey there big guy,” I said. “Need you to let Bruce out, there’s no current threat.” The Hulk grumbled before he began to shrink, Bruce surfaced looking at me with bleary eyes before falling unconscious. I relaxed and started off of him before realizing something…. He was naked._

Tony burst out laughing at that while Bruce blushed as did Diana.

“Oh shut up, Tony, you knew that most likely happened, since we went sailing towards earth from really high up.” She said. Tony calmed down his shoulders still shaking from laughter.

“Still hilarious,” He said. Aleks glared at him. Tony raised his hands surrender before quickly taking a bite, swallowing and continuing.

_I went scarlet and rose keeping my eyes elsewhere. “D-Do you have any clothing to spare?” I asked. He nodded disappearing. I took a peek and nearly fainted from the amount the blood filling my head from the blush. I quickly moved off as he stirred trying to calm my racing heart, he was big._

Tony had to stop, since he was laughing too hard. Loki took the book now.

“I will continue, since he won’t stop laughing.” He said. Diana nodded as scarlet as she described in the book.

_Bruce slowly woke up. He sat up and spotted me, he quickly covered himself._

_“You two fell out of the sky.” The Guard said._

_“Did I hurt anyone?” He asked. The guard shook his head._

_“There’s nobody around here to get hurt. You did scare the hell out of some pigeons though.” He said. Bruce relaxed._

_“Lucky.” Bruce said._

_“Or just good aim. You were awake when you fell. She calmed ya down.” He pointed to me. I waved still red in the cheeks._

_“Thanks.” Bruce said. He looked to the Guard. “You saw?” He asked. The guard nodded._

_“Whole thing, right through the ceiling, big and green and buckass nude, then ya started growling at me, and I spotted the lil’ Beta in yer arms.” I blushed again. He tossed Bruce some pants._

_“Here, she asked me ta grab some for ya.” He said._

_“Thanks.” Bruce said quickly slipping on the pants. I slowly relaxed glad he was dressed._

_“You an alien,” The guard suddenly asked. I couldn’t help but snort at the comment._

_“What?” Bruce said surprised._

_“From outer space, an alien,” Bruce shook his head._

_“No.”_

_“Well then, son, you got a condition, thank god she was here ta help.” I smiled keeping a hand on my side. My leg was bleeding though. Bruce saw and his eyes widened._

_“You’re hurt!”_

_“Yeah, bullet from the jet,”_

_“Jet,” He said alarm in his eyes. “They tried to calm me with a jet?” I flushed._

_“Well, actually…I tried to calm you, and they sent the jet to subdue you.” I said. Bruce looked very concerned. “And it was thanks to you that I am okay. The big guy got rather pissed when I was hurt.” I said. Bruce nodded._

_“We need to get to Stark Tower.” He said. I looked outside._

_“Welp, it’s going to take a day or so.” I said._

_“I have a bike, if ya need a ride.” The Guard said. I smiled brightly._

_“Thanks!” I said. He smiled._

_“You make me think of my late wife, a sweet woman, but a firecracker.” He chuckled. He looked to Bruce. “Hey, you a big guy who get small, or a small guy who gets big?” He asked truly curious. Bruce looked nervous._

_“I don’t even know anymore.” He said. The guard shrugged and grabbed his bike. It was was no ‘bike’ I gawked at the beauty._

_“Oh.” I said breathlessly as I ran a hand along it.”This is not just a bike, no this is not a bike. This is a Harley! Not just any Harley, a 2008 Screaming Eagle Road King! This baby has a 1,800cc inch V-twin! Custom Ghost Flame graphics and a standard ABS! So beautiful.” I revved it and gave a shudder at the sound. “Music.” I grinned at Bruce. “Come on! We get to ride in style!” I said. Bruce came over looking nervous as I pulled on the helmet that the Guard held out._

_“I will make sure this gets back to you.” I said as Bruce did the same with his helmet. The guard chuckled._

_“If that thing survives whatever you two are goin’ do, keep it.”_

“And why the hell is it in my Garage?” Tony asked suddenly.

“I was not about to leave that beautiful creation out on the streets for someone to mar or steal.” Diana said simply, she kissed Bruce. “We need to go on it for old times sake.” Bruce chuckled an idea forming.

“Alright, we’ll do so next week.” He murmured. Diana grinned before signaling to Loki it was okay to continue to read.

_I held the back of my seat as we drove along the road, I had to admit the feeling of the rumbling was coursing through me, it felt amazing, I had always wanted to ride a motorcycle but this was a whole lot better. Slowly it began to darken. Bruce pulled over near a gas station._

_“Do you have any cash on you?” He asked. I slipped my hand down the top of my outfit and pulled out a small change purse. I opened it pulling out a credit card._

_“Emergency only. So, gas and a place to crash, maybe a pizza or two, that’s it.” I said. He nodded taking it to pay for some gas, I filled up the Harley. He came out._

_“There’s a decent hotel down the road, they also said if we hit the highway tomorrow that we will make it to New York City by the afternoon.” He said. I grinned suddenly._

_“A man who asks for directions, how rare,” He flushed and I laughed before wincing. His eyes snapped to my hand which was on my side. “Sorry, the first explosion threw some shrapnel, I got hit.” Bruce went back in, he came out with a bag, he slipped it into the compartment on the bike._

_“Come on, I can treat it at the hotel.”_

“Please tell me you guys at least shared the bed.” Tony said. Diana giggled.

“No, mister Gentleman here slept on the floor."

_I ignored the looks the clerk at the desk gave us when we arrived, it sat Bruce on edge but I calmed him. It didn’t matter what she was thinking, she was wrong._

_“Come on Bruce, let’s go settle in, tomorrow will be a long drive, I hope we get there in time.”_

_“Business?”_

_“Yes, actually, none of yours.” I said. The woman looked shocked at my response. Bruce rubbed his head._

_“A friend asked us to visit.” He lied. The woman smiled, thinking we were just friends._

_“Have a nice night, breakfast is at 8.” She gave him the keys._

_“What was that about?” Bruce asked looking at me confused and concerned._

_“Sorry, she had the feeling of disgust, she thought that we were an item, most likely thought from my outfit I was a whore.” I said. His eyes widened._

_“Oh, that’s why you were short.” I nodded._

_“It lessened but not by much after your explanation, she still felt disgust towards me.” I sighed pulling my hair up into a messy ponytail. “It doesn’t help that my injury is throbbing.” I muttered. We made it to the room and I sat on the bed removing my bandages, Bruce pulled out some supplies and got to work. I bit my lip as he sewed it shut. I smiled and relaxed as finished. I yelped as he pulled out the bullet. I winced as he sealed it shut as well._

Bruce suddenly stroked the scar on her leg.

“Glad it is okay.” He murmured. Diana blushed slightly.

“It is but sensitive.” She said. Bruce chuckled softly at that.

_“There,” Bruce said. I smiled slightly._

_“Thanks.” I said. “Pizza?” I asked. Bruce nodded._

_“Yeah, get something in our stomachs. Blueberries aren’t enough.” He said. I looked through the phone book and quickly called the closest pizza place. Not too long later there was a knock on the door, I peeked through the eyehole and smiled opening up the door taking the pizza’s and signing the receipt. I closed the door and went over to the table sitting the pizza’s down. I snatched some pieces and dug in happily. Bruce ate his own slices slightly red in the cheeks. I finished my pieces and wiped my mouth with a napkin, a yawn escaped me. Bruce noticed._

_“I’ll take the floor.” He said. I shook my head._

_“You don’t have to.” I said. He smiled slightly._

_“I know, but I don’t want you to wake up with sore muscles.” He said. I giggled._

_“I do yoga, I can-“_

_“Side and leg.” He pointed out. I pouted, he had a point, flexing could reopen my injuries. How the hell was I going to fight tomorrow? I flopped on the bed._

_“You could sleep over the covers while I sleep under them.” I said. He shook his head._

_“I don’t mind the floor; I’ve slept on it before.” He said. I sighed._

_“Fine,” I muttered. He grabbed some pillows and blankets from the closet. I got under the covers and purred, I loved to get all bundled up and warm, especially in front of a fire place with a book in hand. He chuckled before making a pallet on the floor. I watched._

_“Are you sure?” I asked still concerned. He nodded. I sighed and turned out the light._

_The next day I woke with a yawn stretching slightly, not too far as to strain my side but just enough. I pouted realizing I couldn’t do my morning routine._

“Wait, nothing happened?” Tony asked suddenly.

“Yes, nothing happened.”Diana said in a tone that demanded he drop the subject and quickly. Tony raised a brow before doing so, much to Diana’s relief.

_I slowly stood and grabbed a slice of pizza. Bruce came in with some food._

_“Oh. I figured you would want something healthier.” He said holding up a large plate of eggs and sausage. I smiled._

_“Yeah, actually, thanks.” I sat the pizza down and began to eat. He placed the rest of the stuff down as well; it was all the necessities for a healthy meal, right down to the orange juice. I smiled. “Thanks,” I said again as I ate. “I didn’t think they would have such things, most hotels I go to have donuts and coffee.” I said. “It’s not bad but, coffee for mornings is understandable.”_

_“I prefer a cup of black tea.” Bruce said throwing away the trash we didn’t throw away last night. I beamed._

_“Same here, I like tea, it’s a good drink.” I said. “Can either pick you up or put you to sleep, whatever the style.” Bruce looked to me._

_“What’s your favorite?” He asked curiosity in his voice and emotions, there were others but I had to ignore some of them._

_“Depends on my mood, right now, definitely a cup of peppermint tea,” I said smiling. I finished up and threw away my trash, I looked to the couple of slices of pizza. “Darn, wasting food really sucks.” I muttered. “Ah, well, we better get going.” I said. Bruce nodded and we left the hotel._

_When we arrived in New York City we found pretty much what was expected, the Chitauri were everywhere. We pulled up by Steve, Natasha, Daddy, Hawkeye, and Thor. I jumped off the bike pulling off my helmet, my hair fell around my face, the hairnet I snagged falling off and Hawkeye raised a brow._

_“What, no helmet hair?” He asked. I shook my head._

_“Nah, I had a hairnet.” I said smiling. I quickly pulled my hair up into the bun I preferred and I froze suddenly sensing the overwhelming sadness. I looked towards them._

_“Who died?” I asked looking at each face, the one that hit home was Steve’s, he couldn’t look at me. Coulson flashed through my mind and a sob escaped me. “No….No!” I gasped out. “How? Why?”My dad moved forward pulling me into a hug._

_“_ _Я прошу прощения,_ _Принцесса_ _,_ _Локи_ _убил его_ _,” He whispered. My eyes widened._

_“No!” Memories flooded my mind, his excitement over meeting Steve, his joy over the thought of finding an Alpha, secretively hoping for Steve. His kindness…. Suddenly the sadness I had been feeling changed swiftly. My eyes turned a deep dark red as my anger rose; no, not anger. Rage. I removed my katana from Daddies back, along with my gun from his hip. I released my Dad looking up._

_“Let’s end this stupid war.” I said taking the earpiece Daddy held out and put it my ear._

_“Good, I’m bringing the party to you.” Tony said. I watched as a leviathan came flying behind Iron Man. Natasha felt shocked and a little unnerved._

_“I don’t see how that is a party.” She said. Bruce looked to us, his eyes landing on me, he felt taken aback by my look but soon looked ahead and began to walk forward._

_“Dr.Banner, now might be a really good time for you to get angry.”  Bruce gave a small smile._

_“That’s my secret, Captain. I’m always angry.” He then turned forwards and morphed punching the leviathan in the nose. I threw my hands forward pushing some of my rage into the Hulk to fuel him._

“A brilliant move,” Tony said. Diana shrugged.

“I was pissed, but I still knew I could use my abilities to our advantage.” She said.

_The Leviathan flipped over. Iron-man, in mid-flight shot a rocket into the soft spot of the Leviathan, it blew up. Captain America raised his shield blocking chunks of burning meat. Black Widow looked up._

_“Guys,” She said, the others did as well._

_“Call it cap.” Iron man said._

_“Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we’re gonna use containment. Barton, Mr. Kerav, I want you two on those roofs, eyes on everything, call out any patterns or strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash.”_

_“Wanna give me a lift?” Barton asked._

_“Right, better clench up, Legolas, I’ll snag you in a second, Vlad,” Daddy raised a brow._

_“Thanks.” He said simply._

_“Thor, you’ve gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down, you’ve got the lightning. Light those bastards up.” Thor whirled his said hammer and flew up, Captain America turned towards Black Widow.”Black widow, you, Ms. Karev and I have the floor to take care of.” He then turned to the Hulk. “Hulk,” The giant looked to him practically quivering to release some anger. “Smash.” He snarled in delight and leapt up taking care of some Chitauri who were covering the walls. The others went to work as did I, I sliced through Chitauri after Chitauri, moving with the skill my Dad and Sensei taught me. One ran at me while I attacked its comrade and I merely twisted shooting it in the face. I kept it up, my rage fueling me; I reached out briefly with my mind finding a similar being of rage and fed his. I heard a noise behind me and turned to shoot only for the body to crumple._

_“Thanks Daddy.” I said. The Hulk suddenly landed beside me. I got a brilliant idea. “Hey, Big Guy, I need a lift real quick.” I said spotting something a way’s away and up. The Hulk lifted me up. “Alright, aim higher.” I felt his surprise then worry but he did as I asked. “Another scoche…..Throw me.” I said. The hulk snorted. “I’ll be fine, just throw me.” The Hulk threw me; I flew through the air, using the last of my clip on some wayward Chitauri. I switched swiftly to my Katana and slammed it through a Chitauri trying to climb up behind my Daddy. He spun around gun aimed before smirking and pulling me up, quickly he gave me a Chitauri weapon._

_“Unlimited ammo. Here.” He briefly gave me the rundown of the weapon. I grinned and moved back Katana in one hand I ran forward leaping off the roof, just in time with a leap from the Hulk._

_“Hey big guy,” I said smiling. “Told you I would be okay,” He gave me a look._

_“No throwing Princess,” He said. I pouted before nodding._

_“Fine, please sit me down.”  I asked. He landed and sat me down. He bound off. I sliced through the different Chitauri and shot several with their own weapon. I spot Black Widow on a chariot, she maneuvered it away and out of my sight. Iron man followed for a second before joining Captain America. I ducked an attack and killed the Chitauri, I spot Hawkeye and Daddy shooting off Chitauri._

“And during that Brother Banner and I were taking down a Leviathan. Then he punched me.”

“I believe that would be revenge for the uppercut.” Bruce said.

“Or he didn’t like how you were to sweet with me.” Diana teased Bruce who flushed.

_I stopped at the explosion and winced. I see Captian America crashed into a car. He was fine, as were the people in the building. I yelped barely dodging a blast. I threw the Chitauri the overwhelming feeling of fear. He faltered then lost his head as my katana went though with ease. I flicked my katana to the side removing any droplets of blood before continuing on. There was another explosion, this one in the air. The Hulk leaps into the Stark tower._

“I have this!” Tony said pressing a button. Loki looked up sharply now glaring at Tony.

The screen brought up Loki rolling back and to his feet. The Hulk snarled slamming his hands into the ground before approaching.

“Enough!” The Hulk stopped confused. “You are, all of you are beneath me! I am a god, you dull creature, and  I will not be bullied—” Loki was suddenly grabbed by the Hulk and slammed repeatedly into the floor causing everyone to burst out laughing. Loki flushed deeply. Hulk threw him to the ground stalking off.

“Puny God.” The Hulk said making Diana giggle a blush on her face. Bruce flushed as well.

_I dodged another attack cutting the chitauri soldier open before decapitating him; I sheathed my Katana before shooting off some more. I didn’t want to dull my blade. I yelped when the Hulk suddenly slammed down next to me. He picked me up as fire suddenly hailed down and he raced through, I curled up tightly so the shots didn’t hit me. He skidded to a stop lowering me to the ground._

_“I can close it!” I heard Black Widow said into her mike. “Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down!”_

_“Do it!” Captian America shouted. I winced. The Hulk went bounding off as I blasted another one._

_“No, wait!” Tony shouted.’_

_“What’s wrong?” I asked in my mike._

_“I got a nuke coming in, it’s gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it.” Tony said. I looked to the sky seeing Ironman grabbing the nuke.  He flew straight up into the sky heading towards the portal._

_“Stark, you know that’s a one-way trip?” Captain America asked._

_“Save the rest for return, J.” He said, ignoring Captain America. I yelped again when the Hulk suddenly punched someone heading towards me._

_“Princess.” He grumbled._

_“Sorry,” My eyes were still on the sky. I watched as Iron Man went through the portal.  I noticed the Chitauri suddenly bent over before just falling over and not moving. I looked back up then heard Captian make a choice._

_“Close it.” He said. The portal began to close; I saw a small figure hurtling towards earth._

_“Son of a gun!” Captain America said._

_“He’s not slowing down.” Thor said swinging Mjölnir around and flying up. I looked to the Hulk._

_“Go get him.” I said. The Hulk pushed off and quickly caught Ironman. The both crashed into a building and slid down. Hulk tossed Ironman onto the ground. Thor and Captain America raced over, I followed suit. Thor ripped off Iron man’s helmet. I noticed he wasn’t breathing and quickly bent down giving him mouth to mouth, can’t to CPR, his stupid armor was in the way. I pulled back. “Tony, you ass, wake up!” I said worry in my voice. The Hulk roared in fury and Tony jolted awake._

“You did!” He said grinning. Diana rolled her eyes while Bruce chuckled.

“I believe there is a difference between mouth to mouth and kissing.”

“Like what?”

“You weren’t breathing for one.” Diana pointed out making Tony pout.

_“What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me? Well, except you Mood Ring.” He gave his trademark grin, Hulk snarled. “Kidding, kidding.” He said. Captain America let out a breath of air._

_“We won.” He said._

_“Alright, good job, guys. Let’s just not come in tomorrow. Let’s just take a day… Have you ever tried shawarma? There’s a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don’t know what it is, but I wanna try it.” Tony said happily. I rolled my eyes._

_“We’re not finished yet.” Thor said._

_“And then shawarma after.” Tony said after a beat._

Loki winced remembering what happened next, there was the sudden overwhelming guilt filled each of the members of the Avengers, they looked at Diana who was looking down not looking at Loki.

_When Loki looked up seeing us, he took a few deep breaths and gave a small smile._

_“If it’s all the same to you, I’ll have that drink.”  He said. The rage peaked and I pushed forward. He practically shied back from the rage that seeped off me; I suddenly slammed my fist into his nose._

_“A drink! You want a fucking drink.”_

_“Get her back!” Daddy snapped. I was suddenly picked up by one hand. I looked up at the Hulk who held me close, that didn’t stop me from shoving every bit of sadness into him, the devastation of losing a loved one. I then pressed into the Hulks arm for a second. I didn’t need to see Loki fighting, and failing, at the tears that fell from the emotions. But I soon wiggled free as something else called to me. My eyes went to the gaping hole in the side of the building. I stared at it as I moved towards it, the pain and fear, the sorrow that filled the air and brushed my mind was becoming too much, too many people were hurt. I stopped at the opening before raising my hand. I then began to draw in all the bad emotions, throwing out the feeling of peace. Blood trickled from my nose and my vision began to waver and fade. I heard the sound of the Hulk roaring, more of fear then anger, felt air blowing past my face before I passed out._

“Who caught me?” Diana asked looking at the guys. Thor raised his hand.

“You fell through the opening, L- Diana, I was quick enough to go after you.” He said. Aleks nodded.

“We put you in the hospital but they informed us you were in a coma, they didn’t know when you would wake up.” He said. Diana nodded. Loki continued.

_I woke two weeks later and spotted my father asleep in the chair next to my bed, he looked worn and tired. Natasha came in with some food. Her eyes landed on my face and she gasped._

_“Diana!” She said with happiness and excitement. Daddy jerked awake gun in hand. He saw me awake and he holstered his weapon._

_“_ _Принцесса_ _, никогда не делать это снова,_ _Пожалуйста, Он напугал меня до смерти,” He said._

“He said don’t do that ever again and it scared him to death.” Diana said quickly.

_“I won’t Daddy. I promise.” I said. I looked to Natasha and noticed something different; I glanced between the two and Daddy flushed. I giggled. “So you plucked up the courage?” I asked. He nodded, grinning._

_“Yeah, and we are now mates.” He said. I gasped my eyes lighting up._

_“Can….Can I call you Momma?” I asked. Natasha flushed slightly and nodded. I beamed. Soon though, the Avengers came into the room._

_“Lady Diana!” Thor said cheerfully. “You are awake, all is well now!” Diana smiled._

_“Yeah, sorry for scaring you,”   I spotted Bruce and grinned. “Hi, Bruce, Look, I’m all healed too!” I said showing him my leg, all that was left was a scar. Tony gave a wolf whistle. I threw the remote at his head. “Shut up!” I said my eyes now pink._

_“It’s good to see you awake, Ms. Diana.” Steve said smiling._

_“No.” I said suddenly. He frowned confusing._

_“What?”_

_“No, no, Ms. Diana stuff.” He looked a little put out. “You are to call me Diana, not Ms. Diana and definitely not Ms. Karev.” I made a face and he blushed._

_“Are you sure?” He asked. I smiled._

_“I know that you want to be respectful but we are friends and co-workers.”  I explained. He smiled._

_“Alright then, Ms- I mean, Diana.” He said. I smiled before turning my gaze towards Thor._

_“That goes the same for you, no Lady, however sweet it might be. I prefer just Diana.” I said._

_“You’re still Mood Ring to me.” Tony said making me roll my eyes._

_“I figured that.” I said, I noticed that Bruce had something in his hands. I beamed. “They actually let you bring in tea?”_

_“Tony distracted them,” He said, passing me the Tea, I sipped on the warm liquid a purr escaping me._

_“Good, I need a cup of tea.” I said. I looked around at them all._

_“So, where’s loki?” I asked._

_“We are taking him back with the Tesseract, soon.” Thor said. “I didn’t want to head back before knowing if you were awake, it felt wrong to leave before knowing if one of my friends was okay or not.” He explained. I smiled at that._

_“I’m glad you stayed…Did I break his nose?” I asked. Thor chuckled and shook his head._

_“No, but you did knock his ego down a bit.” He said. I nodded._

_“Good.” I said._

_Two days later we watched as Thor and Loki left Earth, I wanted to at least see Asgard, I always thought it would be an amazing place. Bruce and Tony drove away in a very beautiful car while I got onto the motorcycle that was now mine. I would ask Tony later if I could put it in his garage, I knew I had to move into an apartment near the tower, Bruce had taken Tony up on the offer to crash at the tower, Tony just had to repair it first._

Loki closed the book.

“I think we are good on that.” He said. Diana nodded.

“That was fun, I kinda enjoyed allowing that to be read allowed.” She said smiling. Tony blinked.

“We can do this again?” Diana looked to him.

“No.” She said. “Cause Loki had to take the book from you, I am not letting you read from my diary again.” She said. Tony pouted. Bruce chuckled at his pout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count:7,664


	7. First Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first argument, it's a doozy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, this chapter was hard to plan out but I had those beautiful inspired ideas and went to town, I have a couple of more chapters I am thinking on, but at least chapter names would be lovely. Please give me some, I might not have thought of them and will try to use them.

Diana rolled over her hand going out to Bruce's side of the bed, tears sliding down her face. She was met with cold sheets still folded up. She sat up stretching.   
  
"JARVIS, is he _still_ downstairs?" She asked hoarsely. It hurt so much to talk.  
  
"Yes, mam, he is, shall I try again?" Diana found a shirt of his and tugged it on.   
  
"No, I got it." She said yawning. She padded into the elevator and hit the up button heading to the R &D floors. The doors dinged as they opened. Diana saw Bruce hunched over at a table. It was silent before she heard him snore. Diana felt her heart break at that. He would rather work hard and fall over than to call quits and be with his Omega? She could understand but at the same time. Diana padded over and saw scribbles and scratched out sections. She sighed.  
  
"Bruce." She said gently touching his shoulder. He jerked awake.  
  
"Princess?" Came his groggy reply, he sat up his eyes bleary, Diana saw the circles.  
  
"You did it again." She said. "I know you are looking for a cure...but I don't think you need to kill yourself trying." She said stacking the papers carefully; she made sure they were organized. She turned her head to see him hunched over looking through a scope. Diana felt her anger peaked.  
  
"Bruce!" She snapped. Bruce jolted.   
  
"Give me a bit, I will be up shortly." Diana felt the tear fall.  
  
"No, Bruce, you won't. Go sleep on that couch downstairs for all I care. I'm done." She said turning to leave. Alarm shot through Bruce and he got up and went after her, gently grabbing her wrist.   
  
"Di, wait." Diana whirled around.  
  
"I have been, every night; I stay up waiting for you to come to bed. Damn it, Bruce I can't take it! You work yourself so hard that you drop down here! If I don't matter; than fine," She said tears falling. Bruce looked at her in shock before looking angry.  
  
"Matter, what do you think I've been working on? Damn it Diana, I work every night to get the cure so I don't put you or any pups we might have in danger!" He snapped.   
  
"Danger? Fuck!" Diana cursed making Bruce flinch, she only cursed when pissed. "Bruce! I'm a fuckin' empath! I can take the hulk, and guess what! He is not going to hurt me!" She snapped pulling free. "Go 'finish' up, I am going to bed." She said heavily as she walked to the elevator.  She closed the door just as he got to the door. "Jarvis, my floor and don't let Bruce out on it." She said.   
  
"Yes, Mam, Is there anyone that can if you are in need of help?"  
  
"Loki." Diana said.   
  
"Of course Mam," Jarvis said.   
  
Bruce stood in shock at what just had happened.  
  
"Did...did we just get into an argument?" He murmured in shock. He rubbed his brow before noting that the elevator stopped on her old floor. Alarm filled him and he called it up.  
  
"Jarvis, Diana's old floor,"

"I am sorry sir, but even if you go there she has asked me not to let you off on it." Jarvis said. Bruce breathed through his nose in sudden annoyance.  
  
"Why is it she doesn't want me finding the cure!" He asked himself out of exasperation. "I am happy my Omega worries about my sleep but I have to get it right!"  
  
"Sir, it is more-"  
  
"Sorry, Jarvis, it was rhetorical. Please just take me to the main floor. Where are the blankets?"  
  
"They are in the cupboard by the washroom." Jarvis said as the elevator went down. Bruce felt Diana's sorrow and winced.   
  
"Damn it." He muttered.

\-----

Bruce sat up sharply sweat sliding down his forehead. He shook his head as the nightmare flashed through his mind. Diana's terrified eyes looking into his as he... Bruce shook his head again... He noticed that Diana was in the kitchen, and she was distressed. Loki was there as well. He pushed away some jealousy. Over the past couple of days, Diana had been around Loki when distressed. She seemed to calm down with him. Bruce would sense her distress but by the time he was in the elevator and ready to go up, Loki was there and Diana was calm and asleep. Bruce hated the fact the god could be there before him. Bruce rose and crept towards the door. He leaned against it and listened, his heart tightened at the sound of her crying.  
  
"I hate this, Ki, I need my Alpha but he's always working till early morning! I can't take it! I..."  
  
"I know, Di, he's trying to make it easier on his conscious, part of him is still scared of hurting you, every Alpha has that fear. But couple that with the Hulk..." Loki sighed. "Alright, it's finished, now make sure you drink it all."  
  
"Ki...I can't...I can't be drinking this any more...I need...I need my Alpha!" Diana's distress rose.  
  
"Di, you made him sleep on the couch."  
  
"I don't care! I-" She suddenly stopped and hairs on the back of Bruce's neck stood up as a growl bubbled close to the surface. "Okay, thanks, Ki." She said in a wierd tone. Bruce ripped the door open to watch as Diana drank a cup full of something. Loki gently took the cup and caught Diana as she began to fall. Bruce snapped and roared morphing; Diana didn't even stir pissing the Hulk and Bruce off even more. Loki looked up only to find himself dangling by the throat. Diana was pressed close to the Hulk's side. Soon the Avengers came rushing in.  
  
"Vhat's vrong?" Aleks asked sleepily. Loki stared at the Hulk.  
  
"Let go of me and I will explain." He snapped. The Hulk looked surprised at the anger in Loki's voice. Why was he angry? The Hulk was the one that should be pissed. He released Loki cradling his sleeping Omega close. He looked down at her and saw bags under her eyes. He looked at Loki confused.  
  
"You still are a dull creature." He snapped. "She's been having night terrors." It was like a blow to his stomach. "Every night you are up their working on the damned cure she has them, she wakes screaming." The Hulk slumped over at that slowly turning back into Bruce. He looked down at Diana failing to hold back tears.   
  
"What were they about?"  
  
"Him," Bruce flinched at that. "And you don't save her." Bruce nodded silently.   
  
"I...I'm taking her back upstairs...Thanks for helping out, Loki." He muttered before leaving. Loki watched silently. He sighed and bottled the rest of the brew he made.  
  
"Vhat is zhat stuff."  
  
"Sleeping Draft, mother made it for us when we could not sleep. I weakened it to human standards." He said. “If you need it, only drink on bottle a night, if you drink any more, it may put you into a deep sleep that will last for a long time.”

“A hundred years long?” Tony asked yawning.

“Yes, actually,” Loki said. “I believe your tale of ‘sleeping beauty’ is actually a story of this event.” He said.

“Can’t be, she pricked her finger on a spinning wheel.” Tony said smirking.

“And she had three magical fairies that gave her beauty, a voice of silk and the ability to survive such a thing.” Loki said. “She was born with these gifts, and the woman who twisted her mind into following the command to drink the brew placed a false memory, it was not true loves kiss that woke her, merely the brew’s effects fading, but she did marry the man that… kissed her.” He said. Tony raised a brow at his tone before shrugging, he grabbed something to drink and went back to his floor, the others soon left, all except Thor. He watched his brother continue to bottle the draft.

“Will you use any?” He asked softly. Loki stilled. “I…I know we are still on bad terms, brother…But sometimes I hear you at night…” Loki sighed.

“Do not worry, I will be fine brother, just bad memories.” He muttered. “Go rest, tomorrow will be another day.” He said, finishing bottling the draft.

 

Bruce brushed a hair out from in front of Diana’s face as she started to stir, it was late in the morning and he had had the best sleep in a while. Diana’s eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him. He kissed her nose as tears fell.

“I’m sorry; I’ve been a horrible Alpha.” He said softly. Diana sat up leaning on one arm.

“I’m sorry for not telling you…It just was horrible to relive the nightmare.” She whispered. Bruce kissed her again, this time it was filled with love and need.

“I promise to not work late into a night, I don’t want you to suffer from those night terrors again.” He said. “Anyways, you keep my nightmares at bay as well.” He said smiling. Diana looked up at him.

“What kind of nightmares?” She asked. Bruce pulled her close.

“The kind where I hurt you, where I…” He trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence; Diana knew what he didn’t want to say.

“Where you kill me…” She said making him flinch. “That’s why you have been working so late.” She sighed snuggling close. “Bruce, you would never hurt me intentionally, let alone kill me.” She said. She kissed his nose. “Come on, I’m starving, that draft always makes me hungry when I wake up.” She said. Bruce smiled and rose. Diana bounded out of the bed and raced to the elevator happy. Albert bound after her also very happy. Bruce smiled, he wasn’t going to be doing long shifts anymore, not at the stake of his Omega’s health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1,647


	8. First Calming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who said calming the Halk was a hard thing to do? Not when Diana's around~

“Alright, Thavma, you’re up!” Captain called out. Diana sheathed her katana and approached the Hulk smiling broadly. The Hulk saw her and watched her panting; a small smile was forming on his lips.

“Hi, big guy, we need you to calm down.” The hulk huffed in annoyance. Diana signaled him to lean down. He did so and she kissed his cheek. The Hulk gave her a grin before slowly morphing into Bruce who pulled her close. “Hi, honey.” She said happily. Bruce smiled.

“Hello, let’s head back to the jet.” Diana nodded and they both went back onto the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, that is 100 words exactly and I didn't even do that on purpose.


	9. First Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part of first Argument. I had the idea of doing the dreams a little earlier today and allowed those juices to flow! It, to me, is a little Dark, at least Bruce's is, Diana's is more shock to me, here you are. First nightmares, and also, open for chapter titles and ideas, thanks!

Diana withered in the bed, choked sobs escaping her, her breath causing her chest to rise at a rapid pace.

* * *

  _Diana sobbed as she felt him speed up, his knot pressing against her enterance at every thrust, part of her wanted him to bury it in her, to pump her full of seed and pup her, stupid Omega instincts! He gave a breathless laugh before leaning down and biting into her neck triggering an orgasm that reduced Diana to tears and sobs as his knot popped in and he came hard, the warmth of it burning. He gripped her hips growling with delight as Diana laid there sobbing, where was Bruce! Where were the Avengers? Soon he began agian causing Diana to flinch as her body began to respond, she laid on the bed as he whispered what he was going to be doing to her in her ear. Two words rang clear and broke her._

_"Your mine."_

* * *

 

Diana awoke sobbing and rolled over her hand going out to Bruce's side of the bed, tears sliding down her face.

* * *

 

Later

* * *

 

Bruce groaned rolling on the couch, sweat covering his body, his brow was knitted with terror.

* * *

 

_Diana was running from him. The anger grew as she did so, he roared racing after her. Bruce screamed at the hulk to stop, to leave her be, she missed aimed, that was it, an accident! Diana looked back with terror in her eyes. The Hulk suddenly slammed his hand into her side sending her flying into a wall, there was a loud crack and Diana slid to the ground a small sob of pain escaping her. She looked up at him with terrified eyes._

_"Alpha." Came her weak whisper. "Didn't mean to." The Hulk picked her up by the throat snarling, squeezing. Diana choaked and grabbed the hand as she stared at him in terror. "P...please!" She wheezed out, her other arm useless at her side. It was what had made the cracking noise. "P...Pups, Alpha, the pups!" She struggled gasping and choking her eyes staring into his with so many emotions, terror, hurt, betrayal...And even with these emotions, there was still love. Soon she stopped as her eyes became dull and lifeless. "L...Love my Alpha...Always." She said weakly as she went limp, the life gone from her eyes. Bruce screamed in agony._

* * *

Bruce jerked awake sweat sliding down his brow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count:404


	10. A/N 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An author's note

I have been having troubles with ideas, please, if you have an idea, comment it, Prompts are welcome, of course all must start with 'First' seeing as that's the theme, thank you for your patience.


	11. First healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana actually does a dangerous thing and tries to help Loki.  
> Loki ends up facing the Avengers on his feelings to Diana.

When Loki was brought back from Asgard, there were a lot of negative emotions. Odin decided his second 'son' should serve his punishment by joining the Avengers and protect the same planet he tried to conquer. Diana found herself being guarded by the Alphas. They didn't want the trickster to manipulate her, and in such, the Hulk. Thor grinned seeing them. "It is good to see all of you!" He said joyously, Loki behind him with manacles on. He had a glum expression on. Thor came over to greet everyone again. Diana moved forward knowing he would want to greet her as well. She oophed when he gave her a bear hug. "L-Diana it is wonderful to see you again! How have you been?" He asked. Loki was watching silently, he had noticed how Thor didn't say Lady. Diana beamed.

"Good, would be better but it's tense in here and that isn't helping." She said. Thor looked up.

"Where is Brother Banner?" He asked. Diana blushed slightly as she thought of the shy Alpha.

"He's on the R&D floor, when Tony saw who was with you he shoved Bruce into the elevator and sent it up." She looked to Tony. "Which made him extremely nervous, you jerk." She said. Loki chuckled softly. So maybe those two were bonded, he knew she was a beta, but he also knew she had no signs of a mate mark; the Avengers would have to keep that quiet when it happened. Diana looked up at Thor.  
"Did Mr. Odin send Loki with you?" She asked curious. Thor nodded.  
"Yes, Loki is to serve his punishment by helping protect the human race." Diana nodded.  
"In our realm, helping out a community is called community service, which that's pretty much what your brother has."  
"We are not brothers." Loki snapped suddenly ignoring Aleks' warning growl. Diana looked to him.  
"Odin and Freya raised you, alongside Thor. Many years you called him brother, just because your father is different. Just because you are, doesn't mean you two are not brothers. Thor calls you brother, Loki; you are still part of his family."  
"What would you know Mortal?"  
"My mother died giving birth to me." Diana said making him pause. "I grew up an only child. No mother or siblings. Daddy was my only family for years." Diana swept her hand out towards the Avengers. "Until I became an Avenger; They are my family Loki, and only one holds that blood relation. Tony and Clint are like annoying, mischievous brothers." Tony looked hurt.  
"And here I thought I was your favorite." He said making Diana stick her tongue out at him. He did it back and she laughed.   
"Steve is like a big brother, looking out for us. And Momma is momma." Diana said. Loki looked to Natasha.  
"Even though Freya isn't your birth mother...You are her son." She said making him look to her. "She will always think of you as her own. Because to her, you are her son as much as Thor is." She said. Loki stared at her for a long time before looking away. Diana took that as the end of that argument. She looked to Tony.   
"What floor will Loki stay on?" She asked. Tony glared at Loki before sighing.   
"His floor will be under yours." He said making Aleks glare at him. Diana nodded and looked at Thor.  
"I'll meet you two down there, I need to check on Bruce then grab some stuff." She said and went to the elevator.  
Bruce looked up to see Diana step out. He relaxed slightly seeing she was relatively happy.   
"Tony didn't tell me who it was..." he said. Diana came over.  
"It's Loki." She said. "I came to make sure you were okay." She said drawing out some of the stress. "Tony had been rude." She smiled. Bruce looked nervous.   
"Loki? Really?" He asked. Diana nodded.   
"Yeah, it's a great thing Mr. Odin sent him. We can help correct the pain... Well... I can at least." She said smiling. Bruce shook his head his stress starting to rise.   
"I... I don't think that is a good idea, Diana, I know you can but..." He sighed. "I doubt any of us want you near him." He said. Diana smiled.  
"I have gone up and nearly calmed the Hulk down into letting you out. I can take Loki." She said.  
"But he didn't." Bruce pointed out.  
"Cause they sent a jet." Diana half sang. "Had that not have happened he would have calmed down." She saw how stressed he was getting and grabbed his hand. "Come on, you know the drill." She said going to her floor.

Diana pulled off the sweatshirt she had on as the elevator opened. Loki and Thor were inside. Bruce stiffened but Diana calmed him. Thor was wearing mortal clothing. Diana shook her head. "Thor, you need some sweats." She said. "Jeans are too tight." Loki rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. Thor and Loki were now wearing yoga pants similar to Diana's. "Thank you, Loki." She said. He blinked before nodding. Diana stretched slightly looking to Bruce. "Lab coat off please." He nodded removing it and made Diana smile at his outfit. "You're wearing the perfect outfit." Bruce had on a t-shirt, purple, with grey yoga pants. Bruce smiled a dusting of a blush on his face. 

"Well, I know that you may pop by for a random yoga session so, I figured it's better if I am ready." He said. Diana giggled. 

"You know me well." She hummed. "Alright, now, we are going to do the extended puppy pose." She said. Bruce flushed glad she wasn't an omega, it would be torture. Diana got down on her hands and knees, see? Torture, "Follow my instructions directly, later if you two continue to do yoga with me, you will definitely need to listen to me." She said. The three men got into the position. "Now, make sure that your hips are straight above your knees and your shoulders are straight above your hands." She glanced at them seeing that they had the right position. "Okay, now, walk your hands forward and curl your toes inwards." She said. The four did so. "Good, now, as you exhale, move your rump back about halfway towards your heels, don't let your elbows touch the ground." They did so. "Awesome, now drop your head to the ground and relax your neck, make sure to keep your back curved." They all did so. Diana heard snickering. "Tony shut up." She said. "Now, in order to get a nice stretch on your spine, press your hands down and move your-"  
"Ass." Tony interrupted making Diana's face burn bright, he suddenly yelped as Aleks got him into a head lock. 

"Shut it, Stark, she's de-stressing Bruce. It doesn't work if you rile her up." He snapped.

"Thanks, Daddy, now move your hips, towards your heels." Diana heard a pop and noted Thor relaxed slightly. "Yes, it can get those annoying spots that won't pop, very helpful, alright, breath through your back, that's basically use your chest and shoulders and not your stomach." They all did. "Hold." She said. They did. "Alright, now release and release your rump onto your heels." She said. They did. "There, the extended puppy pose." She said. "Bruce and I do a couple more until he's very relaxed." She said. "If we do more, I'll do the easy ones; Bruce is getting ready to do harder ones." She said. Bruce smiled.

"Nothing like that one you did." He said. Diana blushed. 

"Yeah, that one is harder." She said.

"What is it, Diana?" Thor asked. Diana shifted and soon was on her knees, only her body was bent backwards causing her stomach and chest to curve in the air, her head rest on the ground and her hands were locked on top of her head, which made them touch her feet. The three other Alpha's, minus Aleks, gawked. Bruce looked away blushing. 

"What did you call it?" He asked. Diana pulled out carefully.

" Kapotasana, or the pidgeon pose." Diana said. "Honestly, yoga is different for everyone, at the beginning it was very difficult for me, I could flex around, yes, but testing my extremes was hard. I could do meditating, or Savasana as they call it so easily, since meditation was vital for my ability." She said. "So, with Thor, since he uses his arms a little more wielding Mjölnir, along with your shoulders, so the extended puppy position probably made them burn a little." Thor nodded.

"It did burn a little." He said.

"So poses relying on the arms to be flexible will be difficult." She said. "Do you want to do some more?" She asked Thor and Loki. Loki shook his head rising. Thor pouted wanting to do more but had to keep an eye on his brother. They left, Diana sighed. 

"Alright, next one Bruce, it's just you and me." She said. He nodded and Tony smirked from Aleks hold. Diana saw it. "That's it, Dad, let go of Tony, he's joining." Aleks released Tony from his hold.  
An hour later, Bruce was calm and Tony was gasping for air covered in sweat. Diana sat up watching him.   
“Now, you probably won’t be laughing about what we do. If I catch you doing so, Tony, you’re going to be doing yoga as well.” She said. “Bruce, do you have any good books?” She asked. He nodded.  
“A couple, why?”  
“I was thinking of letting Loki borrow some books that he could read when he wants to be alone.” She said. Tony looked to Diana.  
“Why is it you were pissed at him and then when he comes back you want to be his friend?” He asked.   
“Because, Tony, he’s hurting just like everyone else, he lashed out and it was very big, but…He deserves another chance.” She said. She stood. “I’m going to grab some of my books for him, he might enjoy them.” She said and went to the elevator picking up her jacket.   
Diana stopped on Loki’s floor her arms filled with books; she listened as the door opened.  
“What do you want, girl.” Loki asked from wherever he was.   
“I brought you books!” She said as she came into the room, she sat them down carefully. “I have all of Shakespeare works, along with Edgar Allen Poe, a wonderful author, and of course, Harry Potter, by J.K.Rolling. I have others but these should do for a while, I enjoy these three the best.” She said smiling. Loki stared at her for a second from his ledge before speaking.  
“Why?”   
“Why do I like them or why am I being nice?” Diana asked.  
“The latter,”  
“Because, I know what it is like to be different.” Diana said. “I know what you are Loki, or at least I believe I do. See they wrote about you, passed it down, it’s called Norse Mythology in this time. You’re a Jötunn, a Frost Giant, something that the Asgardians battled against long, long ago.” She said sitting down. “Viewed…” She faulted a look of pain crossing her face. “By many…As a monster.” Loki winced. “I hate the word, monster, I mean; I was called it when I was young.” She said a small sigh escaping her; Loki looked at her in disbelief.   
“Why would any of the humans call you, a monster?”   
“Because of my mutation, my ability to take and give emotions, and of course my odd eyes that change colors depending on my emotions.” Diana said tucking her feet under her. “I couldn’t really play with the other kids, my eyes go purple when I am excited, so when one got hurt, I would take the pain and get sad, my eyes turned blue and they would freak, my eyes would go orange because I feel their fear and feel the same way, and they would run.” Diana sighed. “My father didn’t know what to think, he didn’t truly know what my ability was, so I was put on medication, they did horrible side effects, since I didn’t have the diagnosis, and well, Dad would take me off of them, he’s very protective of me, as you saw earlier. So I began to visit a doctor who worked in the field of psychology, the study of behaviors and of the mind, he found nothing wrong, except I was ‘sensitive’ to the emotions around me. One day, I was leaving when I ran into, literally, to a girl who was being beaten and raped by her own father, I absorbed her emotions…I burst out sobbing and begged him to stop, letting out his dirty little secret, he was stupid enough to admit to it, I was, well, a raw nerve, as Bruce put his ability once, I…I absorbed the anger around me and began screaming at him, calling him things that no child should know, I even called him what my father had been thinking, which had been in Russian, he never swore around me, in English or in Russian, so he knew something was very different with me, he had to toss me over his shoulder and leave quickly, but, not before I shoved all the pain and sorrow he put his daughter through, he was arrested, but he hung himself in his cell, I remember hearing the people whispering as we left, they thought I was a little freak…A monster, that I controlled his emotions, her emotions…” Diana sighed. “For years, I felt like that, even after I learned that it wasn’t that way…” Loki stared at her.   
“You…You, though, don’t have to live with the knowledge that you are the thing your family hates and fears…” Loki let down his illusion, his skin altered color, turning blue, etchings appeared on his face, and his eyes became red. Diana looked at him before smiling.  
“That, that’s beautiful,” Loki blinked.  
“Beautiful? I’m a-“  
“Don’t, you are not a monster…Loki, you may be a Jötunn, but you have the chance to erase the negative things about the Jötunn, you have the chance to prove that you are worthy of being an Asgardian, despite where you are born, it isn’t your birth that defines you, what you are born as or where, it is what you do with your life.” Diana said. Loki looked at her in surprise.  
“You…You truly care, don’t you?” He asked softly, Diana nodded.   
“I hate seeing people in pain, you are in pain, you hurt, you hate yourself, and you are jealous of Thor. I can understand, seeing as he is heir, even though he hadn’t been very responsible.” She said. “But, he’s hurting to…He’s hurting over the fact that his brother, the boy he grew up having grand adventures with, is turning away from him, and their family, he doesn’t see you as a monster, Loki, or as an enemy, he sees you as his little brother whom he loves with all his heart, and wants nothing more that to have back.” Diana said. Loki stared at her in shock. He suddenly stood and left, Diana watched utterly confused, she soon followed only to hear the sound of Thor, and by the feelings that disappeared, Loki leaving. She hurried out. Tony was on the balcony muttering about more annoying damage.  
“At least Loki’s gone.” He muttered. Diana felt her whole being shatter, why did he leave? Why couldn’t she help him when he needed it just as much as anyone else? Diana went in trying to hold some of her emotions in, her favorite Alpha sensed some of it though.   
“You okay?” Bruce asked. Diana nodded.  
“Yeah, just wasn’t expecting him to just leave…” She said. Bruce hesitated before hugging her. Diana blushed deeply but didn’t push him away.  
“T…There are some people who are too stubborn to accept help.” He said. “Don’t worry, he’ll eventually realize whatever you said is true.” Diana smiled.  
“Thanks, Bruce that means a lot.” She said.  
\----  
The next day Thor returned, along with Loki. Diana raced out.  
“Thor! Loki!” She said happy to see them back. Loki gave a small smile.  
“Sorry about yesterday, Lady Diana, I needed to… ask my family something.” He said. Diana’s face broke out into a big smile and she tackled the two.   
“I’m so happy you were able to make amends!” She said happily, her heart dropped suddenly. “Does that mean that you might return to Asgard?” She asked. Loki shook his head.  
“I have yet to make amends with the people here, on earth.” He said.   
“We must gather everyone at once.” Thor said cheerfully, he was so happy that he had his little brother back again. Diana nodded and they went in.  
The Avengers were tense, very tense. Tony didn’t like the fact that Loki was back, Clint was on edge, he had been put under mind control by the god, Natasha was on edge by how close Loki was to Diana, same with both Aleks and Bruce, but Bruce was hiding that fact, Captain America was watching Loki carefully, Loki looked at them all, he glanced towards Diana, she felt his overwhelming nervousness, and the hint of pride, she gave him a small smile and signaled him to go on. Loki took a deep breath.  
“I…I would like to….I would like to apologize to you all.” The avengers, minus Thor and Diana, stopped, shocked by what he said.  
“I’m sorry, what?” Tony asked.  
“I’m apologizing…Brother Stark.” Loki said. “I…I lashed out at Thor, and my, our father, when I found out what I was…And allowed myself to be charmed by the Chitauri, believing them.” He sighed, he looked to Clint. “I am sorry, Brother Barton, for taking control of your mind.” He said. Clint stared at him impassively. “I’m sorry for manipulating all of you…And…” He looked to Diana, “I am sorry, deeply sorry, for not only causing you to fall out of that jet, but also for taking away your friend…Phil…” He said. Diana gave a weak smile at that.  
“Loki, I forgave you after you left.” She said honestly. “I allowed the anger I felt overrun my usual nature.” She sighed before looking to the others. “He’s being honest, he’s ashamed of what he did, he is truly sorry.” Tony frowned before nodding. Aleks nodded jerkily as well. Diana grabbed Loki’s hand. “Come on, let’s go find a good book, I’m thinking of a book club!” Diana said happily. The avengers watched as Diana tugged the lanky trickster off.  
“Before any of you say anything,” Aleks said drawing their attention. “If my princess said he was truthful in his words, then he is true to his words.”   
“You actually trust him?” Tony asked surprised by Aleks calm attitude.  
“No, I trust my daughter.” Aleks snapped. “I have never trusted anyone other than her…Except you love.” He kissed Natasha seeing her concerned look. “It comes with the territory of being an ex-assassin, I only trust those who are closest to me, and seeing as I raised her myself, I know her better than anyone will until she is mated.” He said. The others didn’t bother fighting, they knew Aleks well enough, he meant what he said.

Diana smiled as Loki examined the books; he pulled out the first of the four Shakespeare collection series.  
“You called this, Shakespeare?” He asked; she nodded smile forming.  
“Yeah, it’s the man who wrote them, he’s an amazing author, that one has Love’s Labor’s lost, The Comedy of Errors, The Two Gentlemen of Verona, Henry VI parts 1, 2, and 3 and Richard III.” She said. Loki examined the book carefully before opening it and reading some of Richard III. “They are play’s by the way.” She said. He looked at her.  
“They are good for being a midgardian book.” He said honestly. Diana smiled.  
“So, what do you want to start on?” She asked pulling the books close. “Personally, I love the harry potter series, see he is a young boy living with his aunt and uncle…In a closet under the stairs.” Loki looked at her in shock. “Exactly, see, his parents were different, they were magical, his mom was a brilliant Witch and his father an amazing Wizard.” She explained. “And he inherited that power…” Loki sat down picking up the copy of Harry potter and the goblet of fire, Diana stopped him. “Not that one, that’s year four. We need this one.” She picked up Harry potter and the Philosopher’s stone. “British copy, of course.” She said grinning. “J. K. Rolling is British by the way, born and raised in England, came up with Harry while drawing absentmindedly on a napkin. Now, if we are going to do this, I believe we should listen to Steven Fry.” She said, Loki frowned a confused look crossing his face.  
“Who?” Diana beamed.  
“Steven Fry was the person they chose to read the books aloud while recording him. He is amazing at it.” Loki nodded.  
“Okay, I wouldn’t mind reading Harry Potter first; Shakespeare looks like something I could watch.” Diana nodded.  
“You can! The works of Shakespeare are actually plays!” She said giddily. “Later, like after we have read the plays we can watch some of the works people have done on them. Hey, after we finish the first harry potter book we can watch that as well!”  
   
As the two chatted they were being watched on camera. Tony sat eating some popcorn as Diana grabbed some stuff.  
“Which one first, Shakespeare, or harry potter?” She asked.  
“Hmmm…Shakespeare, where did he live when he was alive.”  
“Also in England, he died on his birthday, which isn’t a normal thing to happen, he’s currently buried in Statford, Warwickshire.” She said as she grabbed some snacks. “And here, we should eat these as we read, that way we don’t get hungry.” She said handing Loki a bag of dried fruit.  
“Thank you, Lady Diana.”  
“Your welcome, and you don’t have to call me Lady, just Diana is fine.” She said.

Meanwhile  
“Tony, why are you spying on Diana?” Steve asked leaning over Tony’s shoulder, Tony chuckled.  
“Because it’s fun.” He went a little serious. “I don’t trust Reindeer Games, he could hurt Moodring.” He said.   
“Aleks said to-“  
“Aleks can trust him all he likes, but I won’t.” Tony said. “He tried to destroy New York, killed Phil…” Tony trailed off. Steve sat down sighing.  
“Yeah…He did, but…But we must at least try.” Steve said. “Do you think Phil wouldn’t want us to at least help him out, help him do well?” Tony looked to him.  
“I’m not Phil…” He said simply. Steve gave him a look. “I don’t know, maybe, Phil was an odd Omega.” Steve flushed. “That really liked you, yeah, but we do owe it to Phil to at least try.” Tony said, standing. He glanced at the screen before leaving the room. Steve leaned back his eyes on the screen before turning it off. He left as well.

A week flew by and the Avengers grew comfortable with Loki being around. Bruce joined the ‘book club’ as a way of keeping an eye on the two, and to be near Diana. The book club was now on more American works.  
“Mark twain is an interesting man.” Loki commented reading another page out of huckleberry finn.   
“Yep, He’s a good read.” Diana said as she read her own book as well. “There’s also Lovecraft, he did some interesting work.” She shook her head. “Not my kind of book though.”She said scrunching her nose.  
“What are his works about?”  
“He did horror fiction, much like Edgar dabbled in, but his were…Different, Edgar’s felt more like suspenseful macabre stories, Lovecraft’s were a little darker, cannibalism, insanity in all of them…” Diana closed her book. “And his god, Cathulu…his books revolved around the god…” She said softly. Bruce nodded.  
“There was a lot of that.” He said softly, “I do feel sorry for Lovecraft, his works didn’t get the big royalties until after his death.” Diana frowned.  
“Yeah, he died poor.” She said to Loki. “He never had the courage to publish his works or advertise them like other authors, “ She sighed. “He never knew how many people fell in love with his works.” She said. Thor suddenly entered the room.  
“Um, Brother Banner, Tony needs you real quick.” He said. Bruce closed his book and rose.  
“I’ll be back, want me to bring more snacks?” He asked Diana who nodded.  
“Definitely, some crystallized Pinapples if you could, Loki hasn’t tried them yet.” She said. Bruce nodded and left. Thor hesitated before clearing his throat catching the remaining two’s attention once more.  
“I…Um, actually need Loki for a moment, Diana, if you don’t mind.” He said. Diana pouted before nodding.  
“Okay.” Loki bookmarked his book and rose. He grinned at Diana.  
“Don’t get ahead of me Di.” Diana looked at his book and giggled.  
“I doubt I will, Ki, hurry back though.” She said.

Loki slowed when he saw the avengers standing together, a sweat broke out across his brow, had he done something wrong? Bruce was there looking a little nervous, no, make that completely terrified. Loki had seen this once before when they both were on the Quinjet and Diana had been in danger, the result was the hulk, obviously.  
“I’m sorry, Brother, they told me to do this, they want to make sure.” Thor said softly. Loki looked to his brother confused.  
“What are your feelings towards Moodring!” Tony said suddenly. Loki blinked before laughing. Tony scowled.  
“You think…Oh dear me, no, Di is merely a friend, I could never contemplate taking her as my mate, so you can relax, Brother Banner.” Bruce blushed but did relax.  
“Wait, why not?” Natasha asked curious. Loki gave a small smile.  
“Di is more like a little sister to me.” Loki explained. “She understands me very well, yes, seeing she always cheers me up when I feel upset. I believe though, she does this with all of you as well, the other day she did so with Brother Rogers.” Steve nodded, he had been looking at a picture of his girlfriend, it still hurt to know she was older than him now. “But, more precisely, she made me feel…what word should I use…I believe the word human fits here the best. After learning of my true heritage, I believed I was a monster Odin was keeping like a pet, or a trophy, but she helped me understand that this wasn’t it at all, I may be a frost giant, as you mortals say, but I am still Loki.” He explained. “I am eternally grateful for her for that, that and being able to let down my shields and my appearance around her, but as for taking her as a mate…I know her heart belongs to someone else.” Bruce frowned now worried again, Loki didn’t ease the comfort; the man would have to either confront her about his feelings, or ask her who she likes. Aleks chuckled from his spot, Loki noticed then he had small pieces of metal in his hands, he guessed they were a weapon, but didn’t want to know what they did.  
“Di has that ability…Alright, guys, he’s good.” He said standing up straighter. He had been leaning against the wall. “Loki, I may not trust you, but the knowledge of her bringing you peace is all I need to know she is safe around you, but know this, if you hurt my princesska in any way…Your godhood will not save you from my wrath.” He said, his eyes changing to a cold heartless look, Loki knew he was looking at the assassin Aleks, not the father and friend Aleks. Loki nodded.  
“I swear to you, Brother Karev, on my mother’s life, that I will never harm Diana intentionally, and that I will protect her with my own life.” Thor looked stunned. Aleks noticed.  
“Going off of Thor’s expression, I will take your word for it.”  
“He swore on mother’s life…Brother Karev be honored, that is the only oath Loki upholds.” Thor said. Tony whistled at that.  
“Well, if him swearing on…uh…”  
“Lady Frigga,” Thor said.   
“Lady Frigga is a big deal to you, than it is definitely important.” Tony looked to Clint. “Good for you?” Clint shook his head.  
“Swear on her life you will never manipulate anyone’s minds for harm.” He said sharply. Loki gave a bitter smile.  
“Ah, Alright, Brother Barton, I swear on my mother’s life, that you are all safe from any mind control powers I have, but only those that may harm you, if needed to protect you, I will do that, only as a last option.” He said. Clint nodded and left. Tony clapped his hands.  
“Alright, Vlad, that’s it, he’s good.” He said before walking off. Loki turned and strolled back into the room with Diana. Bruce frowned his mind realing now, Diana loved someone? Who was that lucky soul to have her heart? He picked up the container of Pinapples and headed back to the room, he knew the Hulk wouldn’t be happy to know this, seeing as even he could feel the hulk’s softness towards Diana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this one put me into writers block....Here it is though!  
> https://www.polyvore.com/dianas_gym_outfit/set?id=237037116 is her yoga outfit  
> 164.23 is the amount this outfit comes to, minus the phone. Not that she used it while doing yoga....Yeah, she uses this when she exercises.


End file.
